10 Years, A Heartland Story
by oakleyfraser4
Summary: 10 years after season 11, who knows what could happen now? Just a fanfic that takes place ten years after season eleven from CBC's TV Show Heartland. Newest update is Chapter 14, From The Ground Up. I FINALLY UPDATED GUYS! *Heartland characters belong to CBC, but the story line and new characters are mine* Mentions of injury and pregnancy loss; you be the judge.
1. Chapter 1 - Car in the Driveway

**New story for you all! Please add this story to your alerts, and I will try to add a new chapter every week. Enjoy!** ** **When reading, keep in mind that these are just for characters that I've created or created personalities for. Do not take offense or be critical if they are not how you wished, or want to be. It is just from my imagination****

10 years after season 11, who knew this is where the Flemming-Bordens would be now?

Lyndy's now eleven, and she isn't the only Flemming-Borden child. Her brother, Timothy Jack (and more commonly known as TJ), is closest to her age, which makes them perfect friends. Six year-old Lily, is just plain cute and easy to like. With Amy continuing to make a living with her "Miracle Girl" business, and her dad Ty, being the most well-known vet around Hudson, the Flemming -Bordens are doing well. Until two people show up at Heartland and change everything.

With Katie growing up in New York, and still living with Lou and Mitch, that only leaves Jack in the main house, as Tim and Casey moved into Big River together years earlier. But Jack and Lisa have decided to try moving to France for good, and only come back at Christmas and summer. So now Jack's gone, and Amy and Ty have decided to live in the main house.

The loft's free, as it seems for now. Then the people least expected show up, and in the worst circumstances.

Georgie married Wyatt as soon as she finished school. He popped the question the night she was celebrating getting her diploma, and of course Georgie accepted. The two of them left Heartland so that Georgie could travel all over the world riding Flame.

This was working out just fine, until Georgie takes a bad fall when trying to gentle a traumatized horse at ta show in California, which leads to months in the hospital and possibly the loss of her career, for good. And what makes matters worse, was that there might have been a little baby in the next while, but no chance of that happening now. So what could Amy and Ty do when the young couple on the verge of collapsing with heartbreak and emotional stress, show up on their doorstep? The loft's free, so only time will tell what will happen...

 **Also, Lily was named after Ty's mom, her middle name after Amy's old friend Soraya, who (spoiler alert) does appear later in the story for a short period of time. Lyndy is the name of Amy and Ty's daughter in the TV show, so her name is the only one that I've taken from the show for the Flemming-Borden children. Although, the way she acts, her horse's name and other things, are all fictional/I made them up/belong to me. TJ, as it is mentioned, is named after Amy's grandpa and great grandfather, Tim and Jack (Timothy sounded more formal, therefore Tim would be the shortened version. Esme's name has nothing to do with relation to other characters, and is simply a name.**

Main Characters (new characters that I've added/created personalities for):

~Lyndy Marion Flemming-Borden~  
Age: 11  
Appearance: brown hair, blue eyes, similar appearance to Lou,  
Personality: cheerful, driven, easy to get along with, knows what she wants, volunteers at the Wildlife Reserve  
Horse: Farland

~TJ (Timothy Jack) Flemming-Borden~  
Age: 9  
Appearance: dirty blonde hair, green eyes identical to his dad's,Personality: shy around strangers, more reserved than Lyndy, easy-going, kind, likes all animals, helps dad with hurt animals,  
Horse: Arlo

~Lily Soraya Flemming-Borden~  
Age: 6  
Appearance: blonde hair blue eyes, basically Katie at six,  
Personality: cheerful, driven, easy to get along with, knows what she wants,  
Horse: Princess

~Esme (Ezzy) O'dell (Caleb and Cass's daughter)~  
Age: 9  
Appearance: dark brown hair like her mom, bright hazel eyes,Personality: shy, quiet, reserved, likes to ride but timid, helps her mom at the vet clinic sometimes  
Horse: no horse of her own yet

Main Horses (new horse that I've added/created):

~Farland (Lyndy's horse)~  
Breed: buckskin gelding  
Special Markings: black hooves and colour that starts to creep up his legs, tan body, but black mane and tail,

~Arlo (TJ's horse)~  
Breed: brown gelding  
Special Markings: white star on forehead, black mane and tail

~Farland (Lily's pony)~  
Breed: white mare  
Special Markings: white body, small grey spots on legs

 *****Remember that I will be hoping to add a chapter every week, so expect a new chapter every next seven days, (or earlier, if time is generous!)**

Chapter 1 - Car in the Driveway  


"Faster Farland, faster!" Lyndy shouted into the wind. The legs of her horse seemed to go twice as fast, as her gelding strived to take his owner's command. It was mid-spring and Lyndy was enjoying the warmth, as that winter had been a snowy one! And just as cold as it had been when Lyndy was born, around eleven and half years earlier.

Her younger brother, TJ, matched her speed, and they were neck and neck on their race back to Heartland. That morning Lyndy and her brother had gone for a trail ride, and of course, they had to race home. Arlo, TJ's gelding, was young, but feisty, and brought on a good challenge for Farland, who was ten and had some better manners. Normally, Lyndy and TJ couldn't race home, as Lily, their six year-old sister, wasn't allowed to gallop without mom or dad present. But Lily had a friend over, so the older kids could do as they please.

As they neared Heartland, Lyndy slowed down, and yelled for TJ to do the same. There was a car in the driveway, that hadn't been there when the two of them left after breakfast.

"I wonder who it is," Lyndy said, sliding to the ground and wrapping Farland's reins around the poll outside the barn.

"Maybe it's Esme, although the truck looks unfamiliar." TJ guessed. Esme was Caleb and Cass's only child, a shy girl, but someone who fit TJ's personality perfectly. The two of them were best friends, and Ezzy, as she preferred to be called, came over often.

Lyndy didn't respond, but pushed through the screen door into the main house. "Mom?" she called, into the darkness of the unlit house.

Suddenly, two figures jumped out from behind the couch. "Surprise!" shouted Lou. TJ grabbed Lyndy in fright, but soon let go, as he realized it was just his aunt and cousin, Katie.

Lyndy recovered quickly, as she did not scare easily, and jumped into Lou's arms. "Auntie Lou! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mom needed to talk to Jenn about something to do with Maggie's, and thought an in-person meet was better. Plus, she has a week off and wanted to come stay here for a couple nights," Katie answered. Jenn was Wyatt and Brick's mom, and had taken over running the Dude Ranch and Maggie's in Hudson, when Lou was in New York.

"Yay! Does my mom know that you're here?" Lou set Lyndy on the ground, as she wasn't a baby anymore.

"We phoned about it yesterday, and she said to keep it a surprise for you kids. Speaking of your mom, she had to run out with Lily to take Lily's friend home, so you're stuck under my watch." Lou laughed, and ruffled TJ's hair; his bangs were long enough to hook over his ears, just like Ty's had been when he went to Mongolia.

Lou's phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket. "So what do you want to do?" Katie looked toward the barn. "I'd love to see your horses."

"Sure! You coming TJ?" Lyndy was halfway out the door already, pulling Katie with her. Lyndy sure has a lot of energy, TJ thought. He smiled at his aunt, and motioned towards the door.

"Want to join us?" TJ held the door ajar, in case his aunt was up for a trip to the barn.

Lou looked up from her phone at her nephew. "Nah, that's okay. I have to head over to Maggie's as soon as your mom returns home. I'll see you later though, sound good?"

"Okay." TJ shut the door and raced out to the barn. He entered through the side door and just observed as his sister showed their cousin the new horses. Katie was seventeen now, and looked the same as she always had. She was full of energy, just like Lyndy, which let them get along so well, despite the age difference. TJ was more of the reserved type, and got along better with Ezzy. That didn't mean he didn't loved his cousin though.

Technically Georgie was also his cousin, but she had been older than Katie when he had been born. Before he started school, she had been married and moved on to follow her dreams of jumping horses in the olympics, and all over the world. Married to Wyatt, Georgie enjoyed her life on the move, and hardly ever came home, as she was very busy. To TJ, she was more of a young aunt, opposed to a cousin. Although, he was sure she was supposed to visit soon, when the jumping competitions came closer to Hudson in the late spring.

"TJ?" Katie's voice broke him out of his train of thought. "You okay big guy?"

TJ nodded, embarrassed he had zoned out of his cousin's conversation. "Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you had made any good friends." Katie repeated.

TJ shot a quick look at Lyndy, who shook her head. He sighed and turned back to Katie. "I have a few, mainly Emmett and Brexton," he answered.

"That's good." Katie could see there was tension between the two siblings, and drifted over to pat Princess.

Lyndy couldn't understand why her brother didn't' mention Esme to their cousin. "What about Ezzy?" she whispered, drifting closer to her brother.

"I didn't want Katie to get the wrong idea, I mean we're just friends!" TJ replied. "Remember when Katie was in kindergarten, she made a friend with a boy name Abraham? And how she "married" him? I just don't want her to think it's like that."

"Okay," Lyndy nodded and headed out of the barn. She returned seconds later, with Farland and Arlo's reins in her hands. "Katie, do you and TJ want to untack the horses and brush them? I think I hear mom's car in the driveway, and I've got to ask her a question." Sure enough, their mom's truck was pulling into a parking space by the gate.

"Sounds good." Katie took the reins from Lyndy and passed TJ Arlo's. "Shall we get started?"

TJ nodded. He watched his sister leave the barn, and wondered what Lyndy had to ask their mom. He grabbed the saddle and pulled it off his horse and let the silence of untacking wash over him.

 **Hope this met your standards! Enjoy the rest of the week, and new chapter up soon!**

Next update/chapter  


Chapter 2 brings a talk between Lyndy and her mom, as well as a family dinner, complete with Jenn and Brick!


	2. Chapter 2 - Best Family in the World

**New chapter for you! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel good and want me to keep writing!  
**

Chapter 2 - Best Family in the World  


Lyndy had other plans. Rather than staying to untack, she wanted to catch her mom at a time where she could talk. "Mom!" she called across the lawn, jogging to catch up.

Amy stopped climbing the steps to the house, and turned to face her daughter. "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Not much, I just had a question." Lyndy stopped running and stood next to her mom. "Mom, did you ever hide a friend from someone?"

Amy was surprised at her daughter's question. "No honey, except from myself. I mean, like I tried to stop my feelings about someone once, yet that didn't work." Amy smiled. She thought back to the time that she had ignored her feelings for the one and only, Ty Borden. Yet he had won her over and Lyndy, TJ, Lily and the wedding ring on Amy's left hand were the outcome.

Lyndy nodded thoughtfully, also thinking of her parent's story. She wondered if that's what TJ was doing; trying to hide his true feelings for Esme by not mentioning her and telling Lyndy they were "just friends."

"Is everything okay?" Amy continued to look at Lyndy in question.

"Yes, thanks mom!" Lyndy smiled, a genuine Lyndy smile, and ran into the house, letting the screen door slam behind her. Amy shook her head; Lyndy was a sweet girl but sometimes, not even her mom knew what was going on inside her head.

As soon as Lyndy entered the house, two arms wrapped around her waist. "Hi sissy!" Lily said, hugging her sister from behind.

"Hey Lily." Lyndy turned around and picked up her sister. Lily laughed, as Lyndy tickled her.

"Girls, time to wash up, dinner's going to be ready in about twenty minutes." Lou appeared from washroom, a dishtowel in her hands.

"Okay." Lyndy grabbed the soap from the kitchen and rinsed her hands in the sink. Then she lifted her sister so Lily could reach the tap as well. Lily hadn't had her growth spurt yet, and was still small for her age. "Shall I tell TJ and Katie to come in for dinner?" Lyndy asked.

"No need." Katie and TJ entered the house with Amy behind them. "Thanks mom," Katie accepted the stack of plates that Hermon handed her, and set them on the place mats set up around the table.

"When's Ty getting home?" Lou looked expectantly at her sister.

Amy finished washing her hands and looked at her watch. "Soon, probably within the next few minutes." Since Scott retired a couple years earlier, and had left Ty the vet clinic, Mr. Borden had been spending some extra hours there. It was lucky for Ty that Cassandra had been able to take over for the work Ty had done, and they had hired a new person, Brick actually. Brick was Wyatt's younger brother, about year older than Katie. He wasn't an actual vet, but he helped with giving medications and was looking to start vet school that fall.

"Okay, Jenn and Brick said they'd be here around seven, and it's almost seven now." Lyndy's aunt finished taking dishes out if the oven and set them on the counter. "Can you kids please put them on the table? Don't let Lily carry the chicken," Lou added, knowing that that was a recipe for disaster. Lily was always eager to help, but she was definitely accident prone, and Lou didn't want her dinner ending up on the floor.

When all the dishes were set and dinner was on the table, Lyndy decided to wait outside for her dad. TJ joined her, hoping to find out what she had asked their mom about earlier. "Hey sis," he said, standing on the porch watching Lyndy perch on the fence.

"Hey TJ, what's up? How did untacking go?" Lyndy asked, turning around from facing the driveway.

"Fine, what were you asking mom about?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to ask about her and dad when they were kids."

TJ gave his sister a side glance. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not; Lyndy was good at keeping secrets.

"I'm being honest TJ," Lyndy said, then concentrated on watching for their dad.

TJ nodded and joined her on the fence. "Lyndy, I just wanted to say, I think you should know, that if I ever feel anything different towards Esme, you'll be the first I'll talk to."

Lyndy looked over at TJ. "Thanks bro, it means a lot." Lyndy was glad she and her brother got along so well. Other siblings weren't so lucky. She had a kid at school who would get in fights with her brother all the time, some so bad they would both end up injured somehow.

"Hey, there's my favourite kids!" Ty jumped out of his truck and jogged across the front lawn to his two eldest. Lyndy and TJ jumped off the fence and into their dad's arms.

"What about Lily?" Lyndy asked, as Ty put her and TJ back on the ground.

"Lily's right there," Ty opened his arms again to welcome his youngest daughter. Amy followed behind and gave her husband a kiss. "You kids go into the house, I need to have a word with your mom," Ty said, winking at Amy.

Lyndy got the message and grabbed TJ and Lily's hands. "C'mon guys!" She laughed and ran into the house. It was funny, how a simple thing, such as their dad coming home, could make everyone smile.

Since Lily was only six, she didn't quite understand what their dad was "talking" to their mom about. "Is Mommy in trouble?" she asked, pausing after the screen door was shut.

Lyndy shook her head. "That's his code word for kissing. If you're quiet, you can look out the kitchen window and witness it for yourself." TJ was already at the window, as he enjoyed when his parents expressed their love for each other. It showed how strong their family was and how it was built on love.

Jenn and Brick came in a few minutes later with Amy and Ty. "Someone asked for dessert?"

"Jenn!" Lily rushed over to her and gave her a hug. Brick gave TJ a fist bump and Lyndy smiled shyly at him.

"Hey there Lilybug!" Jenn patted Lily's head, and handed Lou the bag she had brought. "Thanks for inviting us over," she said.

"Our pleasure!" Lou nudged Katie, who was sitting on the kitchen counter. Katie looked up from her phone and nodded, avoiding Brick's glance.

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys came." She smiled and jumped off the counter "How about we have dinner?"

"Sounds good!" Amy and Ty take a seat at the ends of the table with Brick, Jenn and Lou on one side and the Flemming-Borden kids and Katie on the other.

Lou had gone all out, even though it was a small gathering compared to the elaborate dinners she had cooked for years before. There was ham, potatoes, green beans, steamed carrots broccoli and cold cucumbers. In a small pitcher there was gravy, which made Lyndy's mouth water. There was even a apple pie for dessert, homemade by Jenn. Everything was piping hot and smelled oh so good.

"Before we eat, I just wanted to make a toast," said Lou, when everyone had a full plate. "To being home with my family, even if it's only for a few days and my husband isn't here." She laughed. Mitch was back in New York still, having a boys' weekend with some of his best mates.

"Here, here!" Everyone said.

"And to the best family in the world!" Lyndy raised her glass of milk.

"Now that I support one-hundred percent!" Amy clinked her glass to her daughter's. "Just wish everyone else was here too."

"Yeah." TJ sighed and looked down at his plate. Everyone started talking and digging in, saying how good everything was. But what his mom had said made him think. He hardly knew what his cousin Georgie and her husband were doing and what about his Great Grandpa Jack? And of course, Tim and Casey. It seemed as if the family wasn't as together as everyone thought.

But little did TJ know, that was all going to change, and very, very quickly.

 **Don't forget this is an uncompleted story/in-progress, which means there will be a new chapter each week, so add this story to your alerts/subscriptions! Also, there will not be another chapter until the new episode of Heartland comes out, unless time allows. So get ready for this Sunday's Heartland episode. You can watch at 7pm on CBC and 7:30 Newfoundland on CBC if you live in Canada!**

 **Next chapter/update:**

 **First appearance of Esme, Cass and Caleb's daughter! And a very special question from Brick, to someone special *wink wink*  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Day of Excitement

**Hi guys, here's your new chapter of the week! Hope you enjoy and please add this to your alert/subscriptions to know when I update next! Also, please review. But, and this is important as I have felt kinda down after one review I received, this story is MINE and is not meant to follow the season 11 story line and if you have nothing nice to say, other than CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, DO NOT say anything. Thanks, and in reply to a Guest's review, I am sorry that is is being blown out of proportion, and if you don't like it, don't read it.  
Thanks to everyone who left nice reviews and enjoys this. I have a few surprises for all of you later in the story, so please continue reading! It's currently going to be just over 22 chapters, and that could all change, meaning there might be more chapters! And with that, please read on!  
**

Chapter 3 - A Day of Excitement  


The next morning, it was just TJ up at eight for breakfast. His mom and dad were out looking at a pregnant mare in Calgary, his Lyndy had left around seven to help Tim with herding the cattle, something TJ normally loved doing. But he had a guest coming over at nine, which meant he couldn't go.

After clearing away his dishes and brushing his teeth, TJ sighed as he saw on the clock that it was only half past eight. He decided to go out to the barn, where he knew his thoughts would be lost in the hay and horse smell.

But when he got to the barn, it was already occupied. "Auntie?" he said, tilting his head in surprise at his aunt, who was coming down the loft stairs with a suitcase in hand.

"Oh hey TJ, glad I caught you. I texted your mom, but she hasn't responded. Mitch just called and said that there's some problem with Maggie's back in New York, so I'm flying out there right now. Katie's staying until Friday though," Lou added, patting down her hair. "Tell you mom thanks for having me, and that Katie's plane ticket will be mailed immediately after I get home!" Lou called over her shoulder, leaving the barn in a rush, and her sudden departure made TJ's head spin. He had barely heard what she had said, and wondered if he'd be able to remember it all for his mom when she got home.

"Katie?" TJ peered into the office. He thought he saw movement, but it turned out it was just an open window blowing papers around.

Laughing to himself about thinking there was someone there, TJ closed the window and rearranged his dad's papers. Then he got started on brushing Arlo. Esme was timid around horses, but determined to try to learn how to ride. TJ had promised her he'd show her the basics and that's why she was coming over.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" called two voices from the driveway. TJ poked his head out of the barn to see Cass and Caleb crossing over from their truck. Nine year-old cutting across the yard.

"Hey TJ!" Cass smiled and hugged her godson. She and Caleb were TJ's godparents, as well as the guardians of all three kids in case something happened to Amy and Ty. But out of the three, Cass and Caleb saw the most of TJ, mainly because of his friendship with their daughter, Esme.

"Hi." TJ smiled back and gave Caleb a fist-bump. He looked around for Esme, but he didn't see her behind Cass or leaping out of the truck.

Suddenly, two hands clasped over his eyes. "Surprise!" a voice shouted into his ear.

TJ knew immediately that it was Esme. Despite her quiet nature, she sure knew how to have fun! "Good one Ezzy," he said, turning around to face her.

"Aww, I thought I actually got you for once!" Esme laughed.

"In your dreams!" TJ took the moment of pause to look at the changes of Esme. He hadn't seen her in a week or so, since she and her dad had been on the rodeo circuit for a few competitions lower down. Esme was a total horse fan, and although she didn't ride yet, she loved to watch. It had been a tradition over the years that Esme would go with her dad for a few competitions each year. It was a highlight for Ezzy, and TJ loved her hear about her adventures afterwards.

There wasn't much different with Esme, other than the fact her hair was back to being short. She had tried to grow it out a few months prior, but it got all tangled in some tree branches when they'd been exploring a week ago and she needed to have it cut to remove the leaves and twigs. Esme didn't mind; she preferred shorter hair. And besides, it wasn't too short, just above her waist level. She was like a smaller version of Lyndy in the looks, except Ezzy had those hazel eyes that shone when she got excited about something.

"So we'll come back at four? Is that okay TJ?" Cass waited to hear response. She wasn't concerned that it seemed like Amy was out; these two were the most responsible kids in the world. Beside Lyndy of course, who was allowed to do lots more than a typical eleven year-old by themselves.

"That's great! See you guys later!" TJ and Esme waved, as Cass and Caleb drove off for a day by themselves.

"So what did you want to do first?" TJ asked his guest.

"I thought you were going to teach me to ride?" Esme looked at her friend, slightly confused.

"Oh right!" TJ smacked the pal of his hand to his forehead. He had just started brushing Arlo before their truck pulled up! How could he be so forgetful?

"Shall we tack up?" Esme made a move for Arlo's saddle, struggling with the weight.

"Yeah, then we can go to the circle pen." TJ nodded, and they quickly began to tack up Arlo. It took longer than normal, but that's because the two of them were talking non-stop. And surely, when Amy drove in a while later, it would strike a little memory between her and her husband.

Amy had driven in with her husband to Calgary, only to find that the pregnant mare was fine. So they turned around and after dropping Ty off at the vet clinic to take over for Cass, she headed home to keep an eye on Lily. She had gone out with Casey earlier that day, but was going to return home around lunch. So Amy drove straight to Big River where her dad lived, and grabbed Lily. Then she headed home to Heartland.

It was when she was pulling into the roundabout driveway, that she noticed her son in sitting on the edge of the circle pen and his horse Arlo in the center with Esme O'dell on his back. Pausing just past the pen, she watched with her window down as her son coached the young girl how to ride. It made Amy think back to when she herself at fifteen had helped teach Ty how to ride, with the help of Mallory Wells. She remembered how funny Ty looked on the horse and that's also when she first felt any sort of feeling for Ty. Maybe that's what TJ was trying to feel. She had told her kids that story many times, and it brought back how distant she and Ty had been back then. If they saw a glimpse of where they'd be now, her fifteen year-old self would have probably backed away and laughed. But it was true, and twenty years later, they had three beautiful children, a strong marriage and great friends. The only thing that was missing was the rest of the family.

Amy didn't want to disturb her son and his friend, so she and Lily walked into the house, and decided to get some lunch. It wasn't until she saw some blonde hair out of the living room window, that Lily also noticed the extra car in the driveway. Amy thought she knew the car from somewhere, but she couldn't place it, and neither could Lily. So who was over at Heartland?

When Amy was reminiscing about Ty, Katie was feeling a whole different set of emotions. She had woken up to hear TJ and his friend heading out for lesson in the ring, so she took her time getting dressed and going to the main house for a bite to eat. But when she reached the house, it wasn't empty like she thought it was. No, there was someone else there. And the last person she'd expect to be there.

"Brick?" Katie almost dropped the jacket she was holding. She looked around to see if Jenn had come too, but there was no sign of the blonde who ran Maggie's and the Dude Ranch.

"Hey Katie." Brick jammed his hands into his pockets, looking sheepish. "I just wanted to know why you seemed so distant from me at dinner last night."

Katie was taken aback. He noticed her odd behavior of all things last night? "Uh, it was nothing."

"I think that you and I both know that's a lie." Brick took a step closer towards Katie and she backed up, startled.

"How about we go outside?" Katie made a move for the screen door. "Let's at least go to the back porch. She didn't want anyone to see her with Brick, and start gossip.

"Okay." Brick held the door open for Katie, who scuttled to the back porch and out of sight from the driveway. Brick followed in silence, although he was confused. "Why are we back here?" he asked.

"No reason." Katie cringed as she heard how lame her excuse sounded. "I just wanted to have a chance to talk without interruptions," she added.

"Fair enough." Brick looked at the ground, then up at Katie's face.

"So what did you want to say?" Katie knew she sounded rude, but it was all she could do to not run away. Not that she didn't like Brick, but anyone could see that he liked her and Katie tried to hide the fact that she liked him back. It was just too complicating; the two of them had been friends since Jenn had taken over running the Dude Ranch and Maggie's, which was at least ten years ago. But back then feelings were nothing more than a silly kiss at Christmas. Now, anything they felt counted for something. Like it was a step into their future.

Brick's eyes searched her face. "Okay, look. I think I know what's bothering you. You like me, but you're not willing to admit it because you think it'll mess up the friendship we already have. Am I right?" Katie's eyebrows rise. Brick's statement was dead on; how did her know her so well?

"Maybe," was all the Katie could muster. Brick almost knew her better than she knew herself. It was scary in a way.

"But Katie, we've been friends since my dad died just under eleven years ago! We've always been there for each other, just like Georgie and Wyatt. And look where they ended up! So, can't we at least try? C'mon, go out on a date with me once. If it doesn't work out, I'll forget I even asked and we'll stay friends no matter what. But if it does…" Brick trailed off, staring at the ground.

Katie could see sense in his words. She knew he'd stay true to his words if it didn't work out. But what if it did? Then what? Katie lived in New York of all places! So visits would be limited, and would a long-distance relationship work? Those were all questions that no one had the answer to. Or if there was an answer, it wasn't very promising. Lou and Peter had tried long-distance and it lead to divorce!

Yet Katie knew it was worth a try. She and Brick were young, and marriage had to come before divorce. What's the worst that could happen? If anything, it would be a learning curve. If things didn't work out, they'd still be friends at least. So Katie went against all her previous thoughts and did something she didn't know if she'd regret.

"One date Brick. That'll decide if what we have is something special or not." Katie looked up at Brick, as he was tall and she was short.

"Once is enough for me." Brick leaned closer to Katie and she stood on her tippy toes to reach him. His lips brushed hers, and it was then that Katie knew this was a smart choice. She liked the feel of his lips against hers and wanted more. From the shine in brick's eyes, it seemed as though he was going to grant her wish. But then there was a tap on the window and Lily was looking at them with a silly grin on her face. Brick looked at Katie and laughed. Maybe it was for the best, that Brick had asked her out, before the unthinkable happened. Because if the question had been asked any later, everyone would be too damaged to give a straight answer.

 ** **Bwahaha! Left you on a cliff hanger! Get ready, as the next chapter will be up by next Sunday (November 13) Also, for those actually following the story, there's some more hints about Georgie and Wyatt's whereabouts coming soon!  
****

 **Next update/chapter**

 **TJ and Esme run into some trouble on the trails, but some unknown-about skills help them out**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hidden Talents

**Here's the next chapter! It's a bit long, but all will make sense! Georgie and Wyatt's whereabouts/appearance will come next chapter, or at least a cliffhanger of it :) Anyways, there's a more important message at the bottom, so until then, enjoy!**

 **I feel the need to answer some questions/comments from reviews before continuing with the story. Feel free to skip right past this if you did not write a review or just want to.**

* * *

 _Guest chapter 1 . Nov 5_

Jack's gone - check  
Lou's gone - check  
Katie's gone - check  
Georgie's gone - check  
We haven't heard from Tim at all, so this 'story' is just about a few characters that don't even exist? Awesome. I thought I'd enjoy this story when I read the title, but clearly this is just some dumb kid who has no idea what he's (he? She? Doesnt matter, still stupid, right?) doing.  
Really goes to show how much these characters really mean to you when all you did was simply cut them out of the story. I give this a 0, not even a 1, just a 0. Thanks for the effort though, keep trying and maybe it'll improve but I'm guessing it won't.

My response:

I will be completely honest here. When I first read this, I was angry, but now I see it's just an opinion and the fact that you will take the time to tell me your honest opinion, means something, at least.

Now in answer to who's gone. Jack's in France because it is very difficult to have multiple story lines of different people at once in the same story. I am trying my best to keep it at a minimum, and some cuts had to be made. Don't worry, if you like Jack, he'll have a few guest appearances with Lisa later on.

Lou came back to visit in the first chapter, and stayed until the beginning of the third. She will return, because Georgie returns. So she's not truly gone, and like I mentioned before, it is hard to keep multiple story lines in play at once.

If you've been paying attention, Katie's still at Heartland! She's going to stay for the time being, and if you continue to read, she will be given a few small story lines.

Lastly, the prologue at the beginning chapter of the story states that Georgie and Wyatt are on the jumping circuit, but an accident brings them back to Heartland. So Georgie hasn't been quite "introduced" as you could say.

Tim is mentioned but like Jack, he is out of the main picture for now, until Georgie and Wyatt come back. So stay tuned for his "guest appearence" if you want to call it that.

To my defense, I am not a "dumb kid" and I am fully aware of what I am doing. If you'd like to address my gender, I am a girl. And this story is a fanfic, so someone can hardly say that I don't know what I am are doing because you would have needed to follow my interpretation of the show to know my thoughts. Thanks for being honest with the rating, and if you continue write such things on here, I will just smile and read past. But I do appreciate the honesty! And I really do love this show, which is why I created this fanfic.

* * *

 _lovely35 chapter 1 . Nov 7_

Started reading your story. Loving the prologue.  
Ps why is Tim a veterinarian not Ty

My response:

I probably made a typo, I am sorry if you are confused! That is totally my fault! Please tell me if there is anything else I am making mistakes about! Don't worry, I am fully aware that Ty is the vet! There's just so many T names I sometimes mistype the wrong name! :) Glad you like the story so far!

* * *

 _Guest chapter 1 . Nov 7_

In reply to another "guest", Katie is back home now at Heartland. :) love the story please keep it going

 _Guest chapter 5 . Nov 5_

What a great story (y)

 _Guest chapter 5 . Nov 5_

another great chapter.i'm enjoying this story a it up PLEASE.

 _Guest chapter 4 . Nov 5_

another great chapter.

 _Guest chapter 3 . Nov 5_

i'm liking this story keep up the great writing.

 _Guest chapter 5 . Nov 4_

Keep this story going. Your imagination is great.

My response:

Thanks so much! Means a lot! I will continue to write because of these kind reviews and more below!

* * *

 _Guest chapter 5 . Nov 5_

... confused as to what's going on. But good work I guess.

My response:

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me directly. I am sorry if it is confusing, please don't be mad. Thanks for the compliment though.

* * *

 _Guest chapter 5 . Nov 4_

Ignore 'guest'. Obviously they have no idea that Katie is already growing up in New York in the newest season. Not to mention it's not far fetched at all for Georgie to be gone traveling on the circuit. This story is amazing. And if they can't seen to realize that then that's there problem.

My response:

Aww thanks so much! It's so nice to know that people are on my side, although I am not too bothered. Please continue to read on, and I love seeing reviews like this!

* * *

 _Guest chapter 5 . Nov 4_

Great chapter. Hope to see more Amy and Ty. But happy Georgie's story is coming up. Waiting is the hard part.

My response:

Waiting is so hard, I know! But I upload as soon as I finish a chapter, so don't fret, those who wait will be rewarded! There will be more Amy and Ty, but since this isn't a Tamy fanfic, there won't be tons, just little memories and scenes with their kids. Georgie's return brings tons of emotion, but if you get past it, there's light at the end!

* * *

 _GKB chapter 5 . Nov 4_

Very sweet chapter ,Hun! More please, starting to get very interesting? Sound like loves in the air...

My response:

Oh you just wait! You ain't seen love yet! Lol, there's tons more to be had! And thanks for the kind words!

 **Now finally on to the story!**

Chapter 4 - Hidden Talents

Breakfast the next morning was quiet. Lyndy had spent the night at Big River Ranch, because she and Tim had spent all day out with the cattle, so she had breakfast over there. TJ was having Esme over again and Lily had a few embellishments to tell about the kiss she witnessed. When Lyndy arrived back at Heartland, it was all Lily could do, to not scream out the news to her older sister.

"Lyndy!" Lily came tearing out of the house, shoeless and in high spirits.

Lyndy didn't know what Lily was so excited about, and just thought it was because her older sister had returned home. "Hey Lilybug," Lyndy picked up her sister, and despite the fact that Lily was six and Lyndy was eleven, it wasn't hard for Lyndy to lift the younger sibling.

"Guess what?" Lily wriggled out of her sister's arms and pulled her towards the house. "Katie kissed a boy!"

Lyndy wasn't expecting that to come out of her sister's mouth, and she froze for a split second. "Say what?" Lyndy gaped at her older cousin, who was standing on the porch. It wasn't that shocking, but Lyndy hadn't been around anyone who was young and in love like Katie. Just her parents, who were young, but not teenager young.

Lily couldn't contain her secret any longer. "Katie kissed Brick!" It seemed like such gossip for the six year-old, and Lyndy almost laughed.

"Good for you! He's family, you do realize." Lyndy got over her surprise, and softly punched Katie in the arm. She was referring to Wyatt and Georgie's marriage. Technically, since Wyatt and Brick were siblings and Wyatt had married Georgie, Katie's sister, it made Katie and Brick siblings-in-law. But Jenn and her boys had always seemed close to the family, and Brick had always had an eye for Katie. So in a way, it wasn't so shocking after all.

"Oh please, it's just one date." Katie rolled her eyes, but she was secretly pleased. Brick had texted her and asked if she was available that evening to go out. She had replied trying to sound casual, but she was really bursting with excitement.

"But one can lead to another…" Lyndy trailed off as her mom and dad appeared on the porch.

"Hey honey!" Amy smiled and kissed her daughter's head. Ty ruffled Lyndy's hair and opened the screen door for her.

"Breakfast's on the table, how was Grandpa's?" Ty asked.

"Fun! The cattle's doing good too." Lyndy watched as another car pulled into the driveway. "TJ! I think Esme's here!" she called into the house.

"I saw." TJ hugged his sister too. "Good to see you Lynn," he said, using her shortened name, knowing it bugged her the most.

"You too, Timothy." Lyndy rolled her eyes, as she knew that name got on her brother's nerves as well.

TJ ignored his sister and ran out to meet Ezme. "Hey Ezzy, wanna tack up and go for a ride?"

"Sure!" Ezzy waved over at the rest of the family, who was still on the porch. "Hey everyone!"

"Hi Esme!" They all coursed back.

TJ didn't want his family to be part of his day with Esme, so he quickly pulled her towards the barn. "You wanna tack up Princess? I checked with Lily earlier, you can totally borrow her today." TJ looked over at Esme. "You okay?"

Esme nodded. "Just a bit nervous to exit the ring. But I'll be fine." She smiled at TJ.

"You'll be great." He patted her awkwardly on the back.

They tacked up in record time, but when that was happening, Lyndy was hearing all the details of Katie's talk with Brick and how he asked her out.

"Sounds like fun! What are you gonna do?" Lyndy asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe go into town for a movie then dinner with the family?" Katie hadn't been on a date before, and had no ideas whatsoever.

From the horrified look on Lyndy's face, Katie's ideas apparently weren't "date material." "For heaven's sake Katie, you can't have dinner with the family while on a date! The movie was a good idea though. Then maybe a picnic off the back of dad's truck? He and mom did that many times when they were younger." Lyndy was referring to the old, beat up, dark blue collector's truck sitting in the loft's driveway. It was still driveable, although it wasn't used often; only when their parents went out on date or with just Lyndy, as she was the only one allowed to sit in the front seat.

"But I can't drive! In New York, you don't drive a car, so I only have my learning permit from when I visited last summer."

"Then let Brick drive! I know for a fact that he's got his N plate; Jenn was telling my dad the other day when she came to the clinic." Lyndy rolled her eyes. Sometimes her cousin could be so clueless, unless this time she was love struck and not senseless.

"You know Lyndy, you should seriously start a business in planning dates. I really like your idea." Katie smiled and raced off to grab her phone, which Lyndy assumed was to call Brick with her plans.

"Lyndy, can you please watch Lily for a couple hours? Your dad's just gone to check on a cattle herd just up the road and I need to head into town to meet with a possible client. You guys can ride in the ring if you want." Amy looked at Lyndy, who smiled at her younger sister.

"Sure mom, Lily has been dying for me to teach her to ride a bit more. We'll tack up and head out right now." Lyndy grabbed her jacket that she had shed minutes earlier and Lily jumped up to grab her riding boots.

Amy patted Lyndy's head. "Thanks sweetheart." She loved how all her kids got along and liked to help each other. And their close ages helped too. Amy and Lou had been so far apart, so they had less in common growing up. "Don't forget, TJ and Esme are going out on a trail ride soon, so they won't be in contact for a bit. I think TJ has one of my walkie talkies, though. The other is in the office," Amy called, as the two girls left the house, eager to start jumping.

"Okay mom!" Lily raced with Lyndy over to the barn.

When they reached the barn, TJ and Esme were tacked up and just about to leave on their trail ride. "Hey TJ, Esme," Lyndy rushed over to Farland's stall. "Grab the saddle off the tack wall, would you Lily?"

"We'll be back by two-thirty at the latest," TJ said, giving Esme a leg up on Princess. He kneeled on the ground, one leg up, and Esme used his leg as a stool to reach the stirrup. Princess wasn't that tall, and neither was TJ, so Esme managed to reach the stirrup without trouble.

"Sounds good. You got the lunch mom packed?" Lyndy questioned her brother.

"In the saddle bag." TJ gestured to Arlo's saddle bag, that was bursting with supplies for their ride.

"Sweet. See y'all later!" Lyndy disappeared into the office with Lily, going to grab a bridle.

* * *

Outside the barn, TJ used the fence to get on Arlo. Then he and Esme headed into the woods behind the main house. Their chatter was lively and jokes were thrown right and left.

"What do you call a man with no limbs in water?" This was TJ asking.

"I don't know.," Esme replied.

"BOB!" TJ thought this was hilarious and slapped his thigh, which accidentally startled the horses. "Sorry guys," he said, stroking Arlo's neck to calm his horse down.

"Haha, good one." Esme thought for a moment. "What do you call a man with no limbs on a wall?"

TJ thought for a moment. "You got me there," he said, giving up.

"Art!" This time it was Esme who laughed.

The pair continued to walk through the trail, stopping every now and then to examine the scenery or a certain pretty flower. By the time the sun was high in the sky, TJ and Esme were a long way away from Heartland. They decided to take a lunch break before turning home.

"What did Amy pack for us?" Esme asked, sliding off Princess and tying her reins to the nearest tree. Despite only just learning the basics of riding yesterday, she was quite enjoying the nature part of the ride, and hardly forgot to be scared of the huge animal she was riding.

TJ dug out the mesh lunch bag and pawed through it. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, an apple for each of us, including the horses, and some cookies for dessert. Dig in!" He offered Esme a plastic bag with her half of the lunch.

"Can I give Princess her apple now?" Esme asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a bright red apple.

"Sure. I'll demonstrate with Arlo." TJ walked over to his horse and held out his hand flat, palm facing up, so that the apple rested upright. Arlo stretched his neck greedily, and in one quick bite, he snatched the apple up and started chewing. "Your turn," TJ handed Esme the other apple.

"Okay." Esme copied TJ's example and Princess had the same reaction as Arlo. But some juice sprayed out of her mouth and hit Esme in the face. "Yuck!" Esme cried, swiping at her face, clearly disgusted.

TJ on the other hand, thought this was hilarious. "Now that's horse life Ezzy," he said.

"So not funny, Timothy." Esme half glared at her best friend.

"Oh c'mon!" TJ returned the stare, but the two couldn't hold their frowns for long. Seconds later, they both burst out with a fit of giggles. They laughed so hard that by the time their giggle subsided, they were both rolling around on the floor

"I have an idea. Let's pack up our lunch and then head to that pretty overlook about a mile back." TJ stood up and offered his hand to Esme.

"Sounds good. I'm not quite hungry yet anyways." Esme accepted TJ's hand and stood up in one motion.

They climbed on their horses, Esme using TJ as a stool again and TJ using a nearby rock, and turned back towards heartland. But little did they know, their day wouldn't be as perfect as they thought…

* * *

Lily and Lyndy had spent the morning and early afternoon jumping. Princess wasn't a jumping horse yet, as she was still young, so it worked out that Esme had taken her for her and TJ's trail ride. Farland on the other hand, had been an experienced jumped before retiring from showing years earlier. That's when Amy had brought home the buckskin gelding for her daughter.

Lily liked trotting over poles, which is what she had been doing until now. Lyndy set up a small jump, no higher than a ruler length off the ground. She gently coached Lily and Farland over it at a trot. To Lyndy's surprise, Lily was a natural at jumping, with no fear whatsoever. So by the time Lyndy called for a break just before three, Lily was flying over foot high jumps.

Ty came home just as LIly was finishing her last jump. He stopped his truck at the beginning of the driveway and watched his two daughters. He was lucky to have them, and TJ too. He remembered when he was a juvenile delinquent, trying not to be arrested again. Back then, he never would have imagined his life now. But he wouldn't have traded it for the world. All those bumps in the road had shown him what to hold close to him and to not take anything for granted.

"Daddy! Did you see me fly over those jumps?" Lily pulled Farland to a stop at the edge of the fence lining the ring.

"I sure did! Great job sweetheart!" Ty headed over to his girls, minus Amy. Lyndy high fived her sister and Lily swung off Farland and landed on the ground.

"Dad, what time were Esme and TJ supposed to be home?" Lyndy asked, looking up at the sky. The sun was high overhead, a lot higher than Lyndy would have liked. By two-thirty, the time TJ and Esme were supposed to have been home, the sun shouldn't have been so high.

"Uhh, it's three-oh-six. Why?" Ty looked expectantly at his daughter.

A look of surprise crossed Lyndy's face, but only for a brief moment. "No reason."

Lily decided to break the silence. "Can we go in and have a snack?"

"Sure honey. Mom texted and said she wouldn't be home until late, so dinner's going to be late. Let's go in and find something." Ty said.

"We'd better go untack Farland before we eat." Lyndy grabbed her horse's reins and started walking towards the ring exit. Then she looked over her shoulder as she was closing the ring gate. "Lily, you can go in with dad. I need a minute to myself."

Lily shrugged. "Okay," she replied. Ty gave his youngest daughter a sideway glance. What was going on with Lyndy? She certainly wasn't the same person she was seconds ago.

"Hey, Lily you go into the house, I'm gonna go talk to your sister." Ty patted Lily's shoulder. "Nice jumping honey."

"Thanks dad." Lily raced for the house and Ty aimed to catch up with Lyndy before she disappeared into the barn. But Lyndy was fast, and by the time Ty caught up, she was already pulling off Farland's saddle.

"Lyndy? What's the matter honey? A second ago, you were smiling and congratulating Lily. Now you need a moment to yourself and you look worried. What's going on?" Ty asked, genuinely concerned for Lyndy. He had never been around eleven year-old girls, and although he knew lots, he didn't know everything.

But Lyndy was far from emotional problems. She knew something was up and decided to spill. "Dad I think TJ and Esme are lost."

* * *

TJ didn't know where he and Esme went wrong. One moment they were on the trail that he remembered, the next moment they were clearing their own path in in the deeper part of the endless forest. TJ was trying to stay calm, mainly to not freak Esme out, but finally he decided she deserved his honest opinion.

"Ezzy, I hate to say this, but I think we're lost." TJ said nervously. He was starting to worry and for once didn't have a plan.

"We are?" Ezzy looked around her. "You sure the path isn't up ahead?"

"I'm sure. We're walking circles. I'm sorry, if I hadn't suggested we pack up our lunch and head to the outlook, we probably wouldn't be lost." TJ sighed. Why oh why did the bad things always happen to him?

"It's not your fault, I was keen to go as well. If it's anything I learned from survival camp last summer, it was to stay calm and not through around whose fault it was. That can be saved for later, when you're safe at home." Esme replied.

TJ pulled short on Arlo's reins. "Wait, you took survival camp last summer?"

Esme nodded. "Yeah, when you called and said that you wouldn't be able to do it with me because you were going to France to see your great grandpa, my parents sent me anyways. They thought it would be good knowledge for me. I guess they are going to be right!"

"That's a relief!" TJ sighed, knowing that any knowledge Esme consumed, she remembered, no matter how small pr how large. That's why she aced tests without a struggle; she somehow managed to remember every little detail.

"So we need to start by tying some flags around, something bright and possibly visible from all directions. Just in case someone sees them from the main path or whatever. They also tell us where we've been so we don't backtrack." Esme started digging through the saddle bag attached to Princess's saddle.

TJ did the same with Arlo's. All he found was the bag of food, (at least they wouldn't be hungry,) and the walkie talkie. "Hey, look! We can use this to contact my mom and dad!"

"Good idea! Keep trying to find a coloured rag or something. Pass me the walkie talkie; I'll see if it works." Esme stretched out her arm and TJ passed her the device. TJ didn't find anything colourful in his saddlebags, so he nudged Arlo closer to Princess to continue searching Esme's.

"Here's something!" TJ cried, pulling out an old yellow t-shirt of his younger sister's. It looked like someone had used it to wipe up horse slobber months earlier, but the yellow colour was still distinct. "How about I rip it into strips?"

"Sounds good." Esme was still trying to turn the walkie talkie on. Then she flipped it over and popped a hatch on the back. "Well we have a problem."

TJ gulped, that didn't sound good, especially since Esme hardly ever said that. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"There are no batteries in this device, so we have no way to communicate with your family. And I don't have a cell phone and I know for a fact that neither do you." Esme looked up at TJ, who had froze halfway through ripping Lily's old shirt in pieces.

"We're never going to get out!" TJ wailed. He knew he was acting like a baby, but it was scary to be out in the woods without an adult, the sun threatening to set soon.

"Calm down TJ! I'll get us out, don't worry. I didn't get my level five survival badge for nothing!" Esme rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if she was the braver one in their friendship, although TJ normally disagreed.

"But what if you can't? Then we'll have to stay here overnight and there's bears and cougars in these woods! I know that because dad had to set a trap for one once! We're gonna die!"

Esme normally had a lot of patience, but TJ's sobs had started to rub off on her slightly. "Shut up Timothy Jackson! If you keep wailing like that, I'm going to get off this horse and leave you here all by yourself! If you don't want that, then listen carefully and do exactly as I say, alright?" Esme glared at her best friend.

TJ swallowed a sob. He wiped at his cheeks and nodded silently at Esme. He wasn't going to mention it to anyone, but Esme was kinda scary when she got mad!

"Good. I want you to continue to shred that shirt. Long strips lengthwise please. And once your done, we'll head for left and tie a piece of shirt every few yards. Also, we should talk loudly, in case anyone nearby can hear us. If we have to, when the sun starts to depart, we'll camp under a large tree and find grass for the horse. Okay? Okay." Esme slid off Princess and started to fix her reins to Arlo's saddle. "I'll walk and tie the stirps to the trees. You follow close behind and keep up the conversation in a loud voice," she ordered.

"Okay." TJ handed her the strips of shirt and made sure Princess's reins were tied on tight, before starting to walk after Esme. "How was the rodeo circuit?" he asked, shaking a little with nerves. No chance he was going to start crying again, as he didn't want Esme yelling at him again!

There was a pause as Esme tied a strip to a nearby branch. "It was good! Dad won the majority of the competitions he entered. I was proud." Esme smiled as she remembered something funny that had happened. "There was this one man who everyone called Bucked-off Bill. No matter what horse he drew for the bronc riding, he always was bucked off within the first five seconds! It got so bad people were betting how fast it would take before he ended up on the ground! I actually hung out with him when Dad talked to his other friends. He had tons of stories to tell me and was surprisingly good conversation."

"Sounds like fun. The other day, my mom worked with a horse that was on the circuit. Apparently the rider was given my mom's name by your dad." TJ told Esme.

"Yeah, dad does that a lot whenever someone complains about their horse. He's really thankful to all the help Amy gave him back when he was still single." Esme peered up at the sky. "Looks like the sky's getting darker. I say we finish tying these strips, then we find somewhere to make camp."

"Okay." TJ didn't want to think of what might happen if they didn't find a road within the next few minutes.

It was then that Esme heard a whir, which sounded like a car on a paved road! "TJ! I think I found the road!" she exclaimed, dashing between trees towards the noise.

"I don't hear anything," TJ complained, thinking Esme was just being hopeful. But that wasn't the case. As he nudged Arlo forward, he too caught a glimpse of the highway.

"We did it! Now we can follow the road to Heartland!" Esme cheered, and reached up to high five TJ.

"No need to do that," a deep voice said behind them. A buckskin coloured coat entered TJ's vision. He turned his head and saw that Lyndy was there with Farland and his dad on Harley. "We found you guys and know how to get home."

TJ's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Dad!" he shouted, and slid to the ground. He ran over to hug his dad, just as Ty slid to the ground as well. Their embrace lasted at least a minute, but Esme was glad to see someone familiar.

"How did you guys find us?" TJ asked, stepping back from his dad.

"Lyndy realized that you weren't home by the time you were supposed to be, and tried to radio you. Then she thought that you must have gotten lost, so we tacked up and went in the direction of where you left. It was thanks to your brilliant idea of the yellow markers we managed to catch up!" Ty praised.

TJ smiled. "The markers actually wasn't my idea. It was Esme's."

Ty looked over at Cass and Caleb's daughter. "You are a very smart girl Esme, well done. Without your quick thinking, we may not, make wouldn't have found you! I'll be sure to tell your dad what a fantastic job you did!"

"Thanks," Esme said, slightly embarrassed about how much praise she was getting.

"You know where the trail is?" TJ asked, hauling himself back into the saddle, after giving Esme another leg up on Princess.

"Yep, just a few hundred yards from the direction we came in. You guys weren't too far off track." Ty squeezed his heels into Harley's side. "Let's go home. I know for a fact that Lily and Katie will be wondering where we are." Ty led the way with Esme right behind. TJ fell back to walk closer to his sister.

"Thanks for coming to rescuing me. I'm sorry for teasing you earlier. Siblings are meant to be there for each other, which is what you just demonstrated. So thanks." TJ said, giving Lyndy a sideways glance.

Lyndy looked at her horse's mane. "It's all good TJ. Brothers and sisters are also meant to be able to have arguments but forgive easily. So that's what I'm doing. I don't know what I'd do without you or Lily."

It was funny, but when TJ had been scared about not making it home before dark, he was also worried about his sisters. Sure, he spent most of his time with them, either at home or with one of his parents as well, but they helped shape who he was. And not that it was Esme's fault, but sometimes he forgot about his sisters when he got a choice between them or Esme. So he decided to make them a priority, because like all siblings should be, they completed him, in more ways than one.

 **Sorry, this chapter was kinda long. Not all chapters will be like this! Hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be up within the next week! Please review!**

Next update/chapter

Lyndy gets a phone call from a boy at school (!) And there's a mysterious caller who hangs up before anyone can speak, but the phone recognizes the number as "family" (any guess who it is?)


	5. Chapter 5 - Two Calls

**So it's thanks to three people who have left reviews, that you have a new chapter, and earlier than planned! I will hopefully have another chapter up by Sunday, but since you are getting one in three days, rather than seven, since the last one was released, please don't get mad if Sunday isn't the day for the new chapter. I will write responses to two of the three most recent reviews below, so please read if you submitted one within the past day. This chapter gives a little away for what the next chapter brings, and it is much shorter than the last one. Please review, and yes, reviews prompt me to finish chapters sooner! I will start putting in the story description what chapter has been most recently submitted, you will know when a new chapter has been released. Until then, please read below!**

Guest chapter 4 . Nov 13

don't let anyone tell you your just a dumb kid because you are not.i'm a Grandmother & I couldn't sit & write a story this up the GREAT WORK.

My Response

Thank you so much! And don't underestimate yourself, I'm sure you write great! And I try not to take those kinds of reviews to seriously; some people will like what I write and others don't give crap. So it's all good!

* * *

a fan chapter 4 . Nov 12

Please update sooner than next Sunday, pleaseeee! And if you could, maybe upload a couple chapters this time? :) I really want to read this story, it's so DAMN GOOD. (excuse the language, but this story is AWESOMEEEE :D)

My Response

It's thanks to you, whoever wrote this, that you have a new chapter so much earlier than normal! I'll try my best to upload soon.

I would love to upload more than one chapter at a time, but this is a "work in progress" story, which means that I'm currently writing it on a day-to-day schedule. And whenever I finish a chapter, it goes up that day, or the next. Unfortunately, I just don't have the time to write so much, plus I have school (grade nine is hard cuz of my excelled classes) and my family is a total priority. I'm so glad you love this story though, and reviews like this give me motivation! Awesome is a word I love to hear! Thanks so much.

And you are excused for the language. When it's talking about my story, in a good way and as long as it's not a terrible word, I'm okay with it.

* * *

 **Now onto the chapter!**

Chapter 5 - Two Phone Calls 

"Hey TJ, you survive after your forest scare with Esme?" Katie asked her cousin the next morning as he trudged into the kitchen. It was a little after ten, the lastest TJ had slept in for the past three days. School was starting again soon, and despite how fun the two weeks of Spring Break were, he was looking forward to going back.

"Yeah, although I couldn't sleep well last night. I ended up chatting with Lyndy and falling asleep on her carpet." TJ replied honestly. He and Lyndy had stayed up until eleven talking about just about everything, which lead to his sleep in. Lyndy was still in bed, but she was a heavy sleeper anyways.

"Well I'm just glad you got home safe! What was I thinking, letting two nine year-olds go out on a trail ride without adult supervision?" Amy appeared from the bathroom to overhear her niece and son's conversation.

TJ walked over and hugged his mom. "It's okay mom, it wasn't your fault. We weren't thinking, and who knew the walkie talkies would be out of batteries?"

"I know, but I still feel responsible. I think it's because you kids are so responsible, way more than I and your dad were at that age, I forget to take in how young you guys really are!" Amy explained, pouring herself a cup of coffee from the freshly brewed pot.

"They are most definitely responsible!" Ty echoed Amy's words. He took off his boots as he came in from the yard. Kissing the top of Amy's head, he raised his travel coffee mug. "Can I have a refill? I'm going to go back out, but if I don't have fuel, then there's no work getting done."

"Sure, the fence looks good," Amy commented. TJ took a seat at the small kitchen table and poured himself some cereal while Amy topped up Ty's coffee. The fence that lined the small front yard had started rotting and Ty was taking advantage of the sunny weather to replace it.

"Thanks, and thanks for the coffee." Ty took the mug Amy had passed him. "How will I ever repay you?"

Amy raised her eyebrows and her eyes shifted downwards. "I can think of a few ways," she said, trailing off from continuing her sentence.

"Well you just wait." Amy's breath quickened as she caught her husband's glance and he winked. He leaned down to kiss her, and she melted into him.

Katie coughed loudly and Ty looked up and laughed, seeing his niece's grossed out face. "I'll see you guys later," he said, slipping on his boots as he left the house.

"You guys act like teenagers," Katie coughed again, this one for real as she took a sip of juice too fast.

"I don't mind it," TJ said truthfully, as he dug into his full bowl of cereal. Amy just smiled at him and headed back to the bathroom.

"You're weird," Katie commented, but laughed to show TJ she was just kidding.

Lily entered the room at that moment, dressed and ready for the day and looked strangely at her brother and cousin. "Who's weird?"

"TJ." Katie answered, before her phone made a loud buzzing noise. "Oh shoot, that's Brick. Gotta run!" she grabbed her phone and quickly left the kitchen.

"Well that was odd," the six year-old commented, trying to climb on the counter to grab a glass.

"Some things are odd," TJ replied, getting out of his seat and reaching Lily a glass.

"Thanks." Lily finished her task of pouring herself some orange juice. "You wanna go take Rover for a run in the field today?" Rover was the family's four year-old rescue dog that Ty had brought home from the clinic three years ago. He was a mix between a german shepard and a golden retriever, but his actual breed had not been given a name. Rover was an affectionate dog, but sometimes got too excited. Which is why it was the kids' job to run him regularly in the field behind the house to try and rid some of the energy.

TJ shrugged. "Why not?" He took one last bite of his cereal and poured the leftover milk into the sink. "I'll just grab my hat," he said, leaving to run to his room. On the way he peeked into Lyndy's and saw she was looking out her window.

Lyndy turned as she heard her bedroom door being pushed open. "Hey TJ, what's up?"

"Not much, thought you'd be sleeping in until twelve!" he joked.

"Haha, no not today. The sun woke me and your badgering while leaving my room didn't help either!" she replied, laughing at his glare. "What? Can't you leave a room quietly without knocking over a few books and crashing into my night table?"

"Apparently not. To my defense, your table's too close to the door and who leaves books in a pile on the ground?" TJ lightly punched his sister's shoulder. "Me and Lily are going to the back field to play fetch with Rover. Wanna come?"

"Nah, mom wanted me to help muck stalls this morning. So when you're running in the horse manure fed grass, I'll be mucking it out of their stalls." Lyndy made a face at her brother.

This caused TJ to laugh. "Oh well, I have to clean Arlo's when I get back anyways, so I'm not fully out of the loop," he replied.

"Maybe we can hang out later?" Lyndy asked.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." TJ closed his older sister's door and quickly grabbed his old beat up cowboy hat from when he was Lily's age. Ever since they had got Rover, it had been obvious he was a fetching dog. And unfortunately for TJ's hat, it had been chewed a few too many times to still be worn. TJ hadn't minded when he found the limp thing on the floor one day; he had laughed and showed his sisters. But ever since then it had been used for Rover to fetch and the bite marks proved for the hat to work as a toy.

"Ready to go Rover?" TJ asked the big dog, as he stepped outside onto the porch with his hat in hand. Lily took the hat when TJ laced up his sneakers, then passed it back as TJ headed around the back of the house.

"Woof," Lily answered in mock to TJ's question. TJ knew that the dog wouldn't be able reply, but it was funny to talk to the dog.

"Go fetch boy!" TJ bent his wrist and extended his arm with a flourish. The hat sailed high and landed into the tall grass.

LIly squealed with laughter as Rover pounced on the makeshift frisbee with a grrr. "My turn!" she shouted, when Rover brought the hat back, slobber drooling from his mouth.

The two siblings kept it up for awhile, until it was obvious Rover was getting tired. TJ called Lily in from chasing the dog around and the threesome went into the house. As soon as the screen door was shut behind them, the house phone began to ring.

"Hello?" TJ picked up the phone and put on his best grown-up voice. He had been taught by his dad to always be polite on the phone, no matter who it was.

"Hey, is Lyndy there? It's Rhett, a friend from school." The voice sounded like young boy's, not TJ young, or Lily, but young enough to be Lyndy's age.

"Uh, yeah. Give me a second and I'll get her for you." TJ covered the mouthpiece with his hand and whispered to Lily, "Can you see if Lyndy's in the barn? Tell her there's someone on the phone for her. A guy named Rhett." TJ said the name like it was foreign. Well it wasn't common, that's for sure! TJ had only heard of one Rhett before, but he doubted this was the same person.

"Oooo, a boy!" Lily giggled clapped her hands together. "Does Lyndy have a Ty?"

TJ rolled his eyes. His mom had made jokes towards her girls that when they get over, they should marry someone like Ty. And Ty had said TJ should someone like Amy. Now it was a running joke in the family. "I don't know Lily. I just need you to get Lyndy."

"Okay." Lily skipped out of the house. TJ removed his hand and spoke into the phone again.

"How do you know my sister?" he asked, more like demanded. As much as he knew Lyndy was trustworthy and smart for an eleven year-old, he didn't know Rhett. Sure, they went to the same school, but he wouldn't know him to see him.

There was a pause as Rhett cleared his throat. "Uh, we're in the same class. And she was my partner for the science project last year."

TJ's eyebrows raised up, although no one else saw his surprised face. This was the Rhett he had known from before! Lyndy had mentioned a boy whom she was assigned to the Science Fair project with last year. Their project had gotten the blue ribbon and Lyndy had been featured in the Hudson Times for her work. And TJ guessed Rhett had been too. From what TJ could remember, Rhett had short blonde hair, with longer bangs at the front, clear blue eyes and a genuine smile that showed off his teeth. No wonder Lyndy was happy to have been his partner last year! And on top of that, when Rhett had came over a couple times last year to work on the assignment, he had been polite and someone TJ could imagine being friends with.

"Who's this?" Rhett continued, slightly confused as who he was conversing with.

"It's Lyndy's brother, TJ," TJ answered. He peered out the kitchen window to see Lydy tearing across the yard with Lily slightly behind her. "Hold on, Lyndy's coming. It was nice talking to you."

"You as well." Rhett said, and TJ pulled the phone away from his ear. Lyndy burst into the house and grabbed the phone from TJ's outstretched hand, mouthing a thank you at her brother. She disappeared into her bedroom without a sound. But TJ wasn't worried about not hearing what was being said, he could hear their conversation from outside Lyndy's door if he listened carefully, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Lyndy had been in the middle of cleaning tack when Lily had raced into the barn, breathless and smiling big. "What's up," Lyndy asked her sister.

"There's a boy on the phone for you! TJ said his name was Rhett!" Everything Lily was saying was coming out at full volume. And she was speaking so fast that Lyndy almost didn't catch what her sister was saying. But the name Rhett had her freeze, mid wipe over a saddle.

"Rhett? Why would he be calling?" Lyndy asked, talking to no one in particular.

"I don't know! TJ just sent me to get you!" Lily was still shouting, and although Lyndy was more collected, she too felt like shouting. Why Rhett? Sure, they were good friends, but a phone call? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Well I guess I'd better go relieve TJ," Lyndy said, pulling off her gloves and setting the tarnish down on the ground. "Is he in the house?"

"Yeah, c'mon let's hurry!" Lily started the run back to the house with Lyndy on her heels. By the time they entered the front yard, Lyndy was ahead of her sister by at least a few meters. She raced into the house, grabbed the phone from TJ and headed for her room.

"Hey, Lyndy speaking." Lyndy took deep breaths to try and catch her breath.

"Hey Lyndy, it's Rhett. But I assume one of your siblings told you that already." Rhett cleared his throat, leaving an awkward silence.

"Yeah, they did. Why?"

"Oh, I heard a few words exchanged when they thought I couldn't hear." Rhett laughed.

Lyndy sighed and put a hand to her head. "What did they say? Not too embarrassing I hope."

"No, not at all. At least not to me. I think your sister made a joke, but I wouldn't understand."

"Oh okay." Another awkward silence. "So what were you calling about?"

"Right. Well there's this Science show out in Calgary next weekend and my mom said I could go and invite someone. Since we did that science project together last year, I wanted to know if you would go with me?"

Lyndy smiled. She was being invited somewhere out by a boy! "I'd love to go! What time?"

There was a pause and muffled voices, like Rhett was asking someone in the background. "Ten o'clock pickup maybe? And since it's a two day showing and my grandma lives near to Calgary, would be allowed to stay over for a night? Don't worry, you'd get your own room." Rhett added.

"Sounds awesome! I'll call you in a bit after I ask my mom and dad, but I bet they'll say yes. Thanks so much for the invite! Call you later?"

"Yeah, totally. Sweet stuff. Talk soon!" There was a clunk, then the call ended. Lyndy got off her bed with a smile. She had just been offered a chance to spend the day with a boy, and a sort of sleepover! How fun would that be? Lyndy just hoped her parents said yes!

To Lyndy's luck, Amy and Ty agreed to let their eldest daughter go with Rhett and his family to the Science show, then stay over at Rhett's grandma's for the evening. They even called Rhett's parents, Josh and Maya, to confirm and get more details. Lyndy would be gone for approximately a day and a half. Lyndy was thrilled of course, and could hardly wait until school started the next day. Then she would only have five days until the weekend, which is when the outing would take place.

"We've met the parents before; they're very nice." Amy commented to Ty while passing him the dish of lasagna. It was just past six, and the whole family was home for dinner. Katie had joined the little family and was looking forward to hearing their conversation without Lou joining in.

"They were! And Rhett was a little gentleman, even at ten." Ty looked over at Lyndy, who was staring intently at her dinner. "She's in good hands."

"Who's Rhett?"Katie asked. She had been tucked away in her room when the phone call was going on, so this was her first time hearing Rhett's name. "Is he a friend's kid or something?"

Before Amy could answer her niece, Lily butted in. "No, he's Lyndy's boyfriend!"

Lyndy blushed and refused to meet anyone's glance. "No he not," she said feebly.

"Cute, cute. Denying it is the first step." Katie laughed as Lyndy looked up and glared across the table at her cousin. "Is he good looking?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lyndy whispered, very embarrassed. She hoped that the conversation would switch soon.

Amy knew better than to tease her daughter, and changed the subject. "So Katie, when are you and Brick going out on your date?"

"Tomorrow. When the kids are in school, I'll be having a picnic on the back field with the one and only." Katie smiled and picked up her fork. "This is good, who made it?"

"Ty." Amy turned to Lily. "You looking forward to getting back to school tomorrow?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see my friends!" She bounced excitedly in her seat.

"TJ, you happy to be going back?" Ty glanced at his son.

TJ nodded, though his mouth was full of food. He was about to say something when the phone rang for the second time that day.

"I'll get it!" Lyndy jumped out of her chair, thinking it was Rhett. But when she reached the phone, it displayed that the number was in their "family" contacts. Lyndy wondered who it could be, but she didn't spend time thinking about it. "Hello?" she said.

There was a pause, and Lyndy heard loud breathing on the other end. There were muffled sounds, like someone was crying and sniffing in their tears. "Hello? Anyone there?" Lyndy was surprised. Normally someone in the family would talk right away and greet her with a happy tone in their voice.

Just as Lyndy was starting to doubt their answering machine's recognizing number skills, the line hung up. Weird. There was definitely something up. Why would a family member hang up? WIthout even saying hi?

As Lyndy returned to the table, Ty looked at her expectantly. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," Lyndy replied honestly. "They hung up before anything was said. But I heard muffled voices and it sounded like someone was crying!"

Ty exchanged a glance with Amy. "It must be the wrong number."

"But it wasn't! The answering machine recognized it as a family contact." Lyndy explained.

"Whoever it was, let's not worry about it." Amy picked up her fork again and motioned for everyone else to do the same. "If they really wanted to talk, they'll call back." Amy said.

"Okay." Lyndy shrugged and started to eat again. But there was something about that call that didn't make sense. Maybe it was just a mistake, but why would their answering machine know the number?

Little did Lyndy know, she was closer to the truth than she thought. And they would find out soon enough.

 **How interesting was that? Pretty mysterious, if you ask me! For those who've been following since the beginning, the next chapter will be highly anticipated, once I tell you what's going to be happening next. Or you can just guess. New chapter up hopefully by Sunday November 20th. Don't forget to review and add this to your favourite and follows!  
**

Next update/chapter  


A mysterious truck comes to Heartland, and you can only guess who it will be and what they bring with them. (*hint hint*, the people have been foreshadowed since the prologue)


	6. Chapter 6 - Baggage Of Not Just Clothes

**Here's your promised teacher, and yes, I did get it in before Sunday! So lucky you guys!**

 **I just wanted to respond to another review. I will respond to most reviews, starting now. So if you have a question or any review really, unless it's a simple "great story" I will write a reply and answer your question. Don't think that I'm not grateful for a simple reply; I am SO grateful! But I can't really respond in detail to that, so I'll just say thanks at the end of my section like I always do.**

* * *

Guest chapter 4 . Nov 14

I'm the guest that defended your last chapter. I'm happy you appreciated it. Your story is great. It was nice to see Ty bonding with the kids. TJ getting lost reminded me of Sunday's episode when Katie got lost. In assuming the mystery caller will be Wyatt afraid to tell the family about Georgie. Can't wait for that. The brother/sister fluff was cute. Lyndy teaching Lily to jump and then her being concerned over TJ being late. Excited for the next chapter.

My Response

Well thank you so much! Feel free to PM me directly if you wanna talk or something. I'm so glad that there's some people who like my story! To be honest, I'm actually really proud of it so far!

The timing with TJ getting lost and Katie too, on the TV show, was just plain coincidence! I swear on it! I had planned for TJ to get lost on a trail ride so readers could see a new side of him, and Esme too and it was funny how the chapter/TV alignment worked out.

About the mystery caller...are you a mind reader or something? Just kidding, but you're closer than you think, but don't think that I'm that predictable! There's still some surprises yet to be written. Many, in fact. This chapter doesn't necessarily clear it up, but certainly gives everyone more the think about, because the real reason isn't revealed until next chapter. Bwahaha!

I've never been an only child, so writing Lyndy to be by herself would just be sad. And since I've had tons of inspiration, (thanks to my brothers, Ben and Emmett,) I know what siblings should do for each other. And the Flemming-Borden kids aren't perfect, just as you're gonna learn in this chapter. But they help each other out when it's important and just because. But yes, I love the fluff too!

* * *

 **Finally, one of the chapters you've all been waiting for**

Chapter 6 - Baggage Of Not Just Clothes

"Have fun at school!" Ty called out of his open window. It was the next morning and Ty was dropping his three kids off at school for the first time in two weeks. Normally the kids took the bus, but Amy needed to be in a town up the road by eight and Katie was leaving to see Brick, so no one would be able to wait at home with the kids until the bus. So Ty was taking them to school and dropping them off on his way to his shift at the clinic.

"By Dad!" Lyndy shouted, and ran into the building. Her best friend, a red-haired green eyed girl named Emily, headed her way as soon as she spotted Lyndy.

"Hey Lyndy!" Emily said, linking arms with her best friend. They started down the hall, heading for their sixth grade class.

"Hi Em! How was your spring break?" Lyndy asked.

"Great! My mom and I went to San Francisco. I tried to tan, but as you know, pale freckled skin doesn't tan, just burns." Em Made a face and Lyndy laughed.

"Can't say the same about me!" Lyndy actually tanned quite nicely, as she had light skin that matched her brown hair and blue eyes.

There was a pause, then Em gave Lyndy a sideways glance. "So I hear you've got an admirer," she said, with a sly smile.

Lyndy swallowed hard. Who was Emily referring to? They were only eleven; since when were boys a topic of conversation? "I do?"

Em rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Don't tell me you don't know who! Didn't they ask you to the Science Show in Calgary this weekend?"

"Uh, you mean Rhett?" Lyndy was confused. How did Em know what she was doing this weekend?

"Duh! He texted me to see if you still liked science! As much as him, I mean." Em laughed as Lyndy shot her a look of disgust. "Just kidding. But he really did text me."

"Oh," Lyndy didn't know how to respond. "Rhett's pretty cool."

"Here he comes now!" Emily looked up and pointed to the blonde haired blue-eyed boy who was walking down the hall, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Oh lord," Lyndy said under her breath. Other kids in the hallway turned and stared as Rhett approached Lyndy.

"Hey," he smiled and held out a hand. "Can I escort you to class?"

"Uh, sure." Lyndy returned his smile and shot a quick "I'm sorry" glance at her best friend. There were catcalls and whistles as Rhett grabbed Lyndy's hand and they walked down the hall. Rhett smiled good-naturedly at his viewers and when his older brother punched him on the shoulder, Rhett just laughed. Lyndy wasn't used to this spotlight, but she trusted Rhett. Although she still thought they were too young for anything to actually happened, she knew she'd enjoy the thought.

It wasn't until after school, that TJ had noticed the change in his older sister. For one thing, she used to walk out of school with just Emily and occasionally another friend, if they were going to hang out later or something. Not that Lyndy wasn't popular; she was and not just because of her cute appearance, but she'd never been this popular. As Lyndy headed to the bus, random kids that TJ didn't even know were approaching his sister. Lily peered across the seat of the bus and her brother to stare.

"Wow, I didn't one boy could make sissy so popular!" Lily commented.

"Neither did I." TJ frowned at Rhett, who was sticking close to one side of Lyndy. Em was on the other, and they smiled wide and soon boarded the bus. Normally, TJ sat with Lyndy, but he didn't see chance of that happening now.

But to his surprise, Lyndy slid into the seat beside her brother with a sigh. "Hey TJ," she said.

"Hey, what's with the sudden popularity?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Lyndy replied honestly, and quickly explained what had happened that morning. "It's all a little nerve-racking."

"Just tell Rhett you don't like it. If he's a true friend, he'll call them off. I'll tell him if you like." TJ offered. He was glad that Lyndy wasn't any different. He liked his sister just the way she was.

"It's okay, I'll tell him. Be right back." Lyndy stood up from her seat as the bus lurched to a stop outside someone's house. TJ saw her slide into Rhett's seat, and they exchanged a few words. TJ stopped watching and thought about other things. Such as what he wanted to do when he got home. A ride on Arlo either in the ring or over the field sounded good. Maybe his mom or dad would join him.

As the bus pulled to a stop at the end of Heartland's long driveway, TJ saw Rhett smile as his sister, who returned it. Lily got off the bus and Lyndy followed suit, with TJ bringing up the rear. After the bus left, leaving a cloud of dust, TJ turned to Lyndy. "So what did you say?"

"I said I didn't like random people approaching me, and that if he could, call them off it. He agreed and apologized. Then we talked about the science fair." Lyndy replied.

"Oh, sounds good." The kids continued the walk to the house in silence, only the sound of their feet trudging on the gravel path ruining the quietness.

As they neared the house, Lily was the first to spot an unfamiliar car in the driveway. And no, it wasn't Lou's because ever since Lou's surprise arrival, (well at least a surprise for the kids,) they had remembered what her car looked like for future references.

The car, if you could even call it that, was actually a huge motor van. It was silver with grey trim and had three big windows and looked like a large living space from the outside at least. TJ didn't even know such large motor vehicles existed! In Hudson, people never used motor homes to camp; instead they used good old tents. The only one that TJ had ever seen, was the one "Aunt" Mallory and "Uncle" Jake owned, which they brought last time they visited. But that one was not even half the size of this huge beast.

"Let's go see who it is!" Lyndy took off running. Lily, not wanting to miss the excitement, chased after her sister. TJ sighed; his sister's would get excited for anything. But even TJ didn't want to miss this, so he shouldered his backpack higher and followed his siblings towards the house.

"Mom?" Lyndy had abandoned the sight of the unknown car, when she spotted her mother's. She thought Amy was supposed to be in town with Ty for the afternoon, or at least until dinner at six. So if their mom was home, where was their dad?

Amy wasn't in the barn, so Lyndy quickly checked the back stalls. No Amy. So Lyndy came to the conclusion that her mom was in the house, with whoever the van owner was.

"Lily, I think they're in the house," she called, cutting across the front yard and opening the gate. She left it unlocked so her sister could use it as well.

"Hey Lyndy, stop for a second!" Lyndy pulled up short, just shy of the top step on the porch. She turned around and saw her dad jump out of his truck. Since when did he come home this early?

"Why are you home dad?" Lyndy questioned. She wasn't upset, but confused.

"I don't know. Your mom texted me about an hour ago and asked if I could come home as soon as possible. She assured me no one was hurt or anything, but to return to Heartland earlier than planned. I was going to grab you guys so you didn't have to take the bus, but Cass couldn't take over until half past three, which I knew was too late to come get you guys." Ty explained.

"Oh okay." Lyndy saw TJ and Lily nearing. "C'mon guys, dad's here too."

"We saw, he called out of his window at us." TJ said. "Did you ask him if he knew who the car belonged to?"

Ty heard what his son had said, and took that moment to take a look at the motor van in the driveway. "Wow, that's a sight for sore eyes! Most luxurious van I've ever seen and that's just from the outside! I can't believe I didn't notice that before. Who's is it?"

"That's what we want to know." Lyndy was just about to ask if her dad had any ideas as to who it belonged to, when the front door opened and Amy stepped onto the porch.

"Hey honey, what's the rush?" Ty climbed the stairs in two strides and leaned over to kiss his wife.

Amy's figure was ridged, although she kissed Ty back. "Well it wasn't so much a rush as I need help. Hey kids, how was your first day back at school?"

"It was good! I was named "student of the week!" Lily proudly stated.

"Great honey, we'll have to celebrate later. But at the moment, I need you all to enter the house, and keep quiet. There's some guests in the house, who are very delicate right now. So no talking, unless it's obvious words need to be said, okay?" Amy looked sternly at her daughters, who were more the chatters of the household. TJ was more reserved, and hardly got a word in when his sisters were in full voice.

"Okay mom." Lyndy said solemnly. She wondered who in the world was in their house and why they were so "delicate" so to speak.

Lily nodded and so did TJ. Ty looked at his wife with a confused glance, but Amy's face didn't give anything away.

Amy carefully opened the door and held it open for her family. The kids entered last, allowing their dad and mom to go in first. Lyndy quickly exchanged a glance with her brother. Lily grabbed her siblings hands. Nothing this serious had ever happened in their family before, except when Jack had announced he was moving to France for good.

Since Lyndy was last to enter the house, she was the last to see who was sitting at their dinner table. But TJ and Lily had a glimpse, and their surprise was hard to hide. When Lyndy had closed the screen door and made sure it was locked, she too walked into the kitchen. Who she saw, or more appropriately what she saw, couldn't keep her from speaking. And so be it if she got in trouble later. She didn't know how else to express her surprise. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Georgie? What are you doing here?"

Georgie had apparently cried with Amy earlier when she just showed up at Heartland. But as soon as she saw the look on Lyndy's surprised face, a wave of emotion flooded her and more sobs broke out. Amy rushed to her niece's side and held her in an embrace. Ty didn't know what to do; for the first time in a long time he couldn't comfort the poor girl. One, he didn't know why Georgie was here, and two, where was Wyatt, Georgie's husband?

"Lily, can you please grab the box of tissues from the bathroom?" asked Amy.

Lily darted off without a word, but when she returned, she felt something needed to be said. "Here Mommy."

Some part of what Lily had just said made Georgie cry harder. TJ had never seen his cousin so upset. Sure, he had been seven when Georgie had left for the circuit with Wyatt, but any time before then he had remembered his cousin as happy. Not breaking out in tears at every sentence.

Amy shot Ty a glance, which he took as a "get the kids out of here" glance. "Lily, can you go tidy your room? You too TJ. And Lyndy, maybe start some tea and an after school snack for everyone?"

"Okay dad." The two younger kids nodded and headed down the hall. Lyndy started for the kitchen, but turned before disappearing from the dinning room.

"Georgie, would you like anything?" asked Lyndy, being as polite as possible.

"N-n-no. Thanks th-though." Georgie looked up from staring at the table and tried to half smile at her younger cousin. But the smile didn't last long, and fresh wave of tears was brought on.

"Okay." Lyndy for once in her lifetime didn't know how to approach her cousin. She remembered back when she was three, Georgie and Katie teaching her how to rope a cow dummy, but all she wanted to do was sit on it. Or when Lyndy was feeling upset about something at school, Georgie would talk to her about it, and by then end they'd both be laughing. That was fun, until Georgie finished school and she and Wyatt got married. Not long after that, they took off on the jumping circuit for Georgie to pursue her horse career. Now the big questions were what on earth was Georgie doing here? And where was Wyatt? Lyndy wanted answers, yet she didn't know how she was going to get them.

After assembling some cheese and crackers on a plate and apple slices in a bowl, Lyndy took them down to TJ's room, where she found both her siblings talking in hushed voices.

"Oh hey Lyndy, thought you'd be coming soon. Close the door." TJ took the plates while Lyndy shut the door behind her. "We were just discussing reasons for Georgie's surprise arrival, and no Wyatt. Lily thought they split up, but I think that's a little low for them. Last time I saw them, they couldn't keep their hands off each other! Like even if they did break up, why would Georgie come here of all places? I mean, sure, they're young, but since when did age matter? Lyndy was already born by the time Mom was Georgie's age. So why now?" TJ grabbed an apple slice and took a bite.

Lyndy thought carefully for a moment. "Something about what Lily said made her really upset. Since when did "here mommy" bring tears? I think it's something to do with kids, because who else would call Georgie, mommy?"

TJ looked in awe at his sister. "That's a great theory! I totally can see that Wyatt and Georgie getting upset about kids. Maybe Georgie wants kids but Wyatt doesn't?"

"Nah, remember at their wedding how Georgie and Wyatt talked about kids in their vows? Sure, things may change, but those two won't. Maybe Georgie can't have kids and is upset or stressing on how she's gonna tell Wyatt?" Lyndy guessed.

"That works. But the question is still, why come here? To Heartland? Why not video call her Aunt Lou or Katie? And if she really wanted to talk to Mom or Dad, why not call?" TJ said, thinking it was so simple.

Lily, who had just been listening to her siblings exchange theories, suddenly shot up with a thought. "What if Georgie tried to call us, but couldn't get up the courage?" Lyndy and TJ looked at their sister, confused. Lily quickly started to explain her thoughts. "I mean, remember the weird phone call Lyndy picked up on last night, and how the answering machine recognized the number as "family?" So what if it was Georgie calling, but she couldn't find the right words to say what she needed to say?"

Lyndy and TJ pondered over it for a moment. "That sounds realistic. Good thinking Lily!" Lyndy slapped her sister five.

Suddenly, TJ's bedroom door opened. "Georgie's gonna stay in the Lily's room, so if you kids could go help your mom set it up, that would be greatly appreciated." Ty said, looking at his kids, who were still in their circle formation.

"Why my room?" Lily normally didn't mind, but she always gave up her room while there was company. "Can't Georgie stay in the loft? Or Katie?"

Ty looked sternly at Lily, disappoint shining in his green eyes that Amy used to rave about to her friends. "Lily, Georgie's had a hard past few weeks and the least you can do it giver her your room for a couple nights. I know that you always share your room, but this time, we can't be flexible. Georgie needs family support and I hate to have Katie in the loft by herself. Speaking of Katie, she's going to be home soon, so I need to be on the porch to tell her a bit of what's going on. So Lily, please go grab the things you need for school tomorrow from your room so you won't have to go in there in the morning"

Lily pouted, but didn't back-talk her dad. She knew that it was the right thing to do, but that didn't mean she liked it. "Fine, where am I going to sleep then?"

"In Lyndy's room. Or TJ's. It's up to your siblings." Ty left the room, still frowning upon his daughter's attitude.

"How about we all bunk upstairs? Then TJ would be giving up his room too." Speaking of Georgie, Lyndy had taken over her room when the family moved into the main house. TJ had Lou's and Lily had Katie's. Amy's was turned into the guestroom, which left Amy and Ty with Jack's old room. They had had his room extended, so now it was much more roomy than before, as it had to accommodate two people and sometimes three kids instead of just Jack and occasionally Lisa. Now it was almost twice the size and had a bathroom too. Lyndy loved seeing the change, and it proved that their family had been their for ages!

Lily thought for a moment. "Okay, I guess that's fair. But you're not leaving your room." Lily was being incredibly difficult for once. She normally was a happy and bubbly girl who was never trouble. Yet there was a change within her, and it worried TJ, more than he would like to admit.

"So? I"m sharing it with you two." Lyndy had had enough with Lily's selfishness. "Go do as Dad said and get your stuff. I'll be in my room, setting up for you both." Lyndy promptly left the room, leaving TJ to follow Lily out of the room. He was two steps up to the loft when he realized he forgot his blankets and pillow. After grabbing his missing items, he trudged upstairs to Lyndy's room.

Lyndy had set up the sleeping bags on the floor of the spacious room. She had decided to sleep on her bed, so she only unrolled two. TJ set his stuff down on the one closest to the wall, leaving the pink and purple one for Lily. "Hey, I have a question for you," TJ said, as he helped Lyndy straighten out her bedspread.

"Shoot." Lyndy stopped moving and looked at her brother.

"Why do you think Lily's acting all weird? She's never had a problem with sharing her room before. Actually, she's normally all over it, and super excited."

"I don't know exactly. I don't think she liked being kicked out without notice, or the fact that Georgie wasn't her normal, "all over the youngest kid" self. I mean, so far Georgie's been no fun. Not that I don't understand, but I wish someone would tell us what was going on!" Lyndy hated not knowing things. She always wanted to be in the loop, and refused to leave a question unanswered. And normally she always found out. It was just a matter of time. That's why TJ wasn't as concerned, as he knew Lyndy would tell him the second she found anything out.

"True." TJ didn't know what else to say. So he just thought. Why had Georgie showed up, and now of all times. Where was Wyatt? And why was Georgie so emotional. She seemed fine, so why wasn't she acting like it?

Yet sometimes what we see on the outside isn't what people are feeling like on the inside. Or how they're damaged. And although Georgie wasn't afraid to show her emotions, she may be feeling a whole lot different on the inside, and it's just a matter of time before her secret slips out.

 **I plan for the next chapter to be up by Friday, if not next Saturday. So until then, happy reading! Don't forget to review with questions or comments, as I am always grateful. Thanks to everyone!  
**

Next update/chapter

Someone comes to Heartland in search of their wife, (can you guess who?) and has many tales to tell. Some are not for little kids, so Cass and Caleb offer to take TJ and Lily out. But when the family believes Lyndy to be out on a trail ride, she ends up hearing much more than a eleven year-old should ever know...


	7. Chapter 7 - A Conversation Rated PG-13

**So this chapter was the one that took me the longest, and yet again, it's early! This is the MOST important chapter in the story so far, so it needed to be perfect. Hope this answers questions, or brings on more. Please, if there are any guess/predictions, write them in a review, because I would like to see what everyone thinks will happen, before it happens :)  
**

 **Here's some reviews that I'm responding to:**

* * *

 **Gkb chapter 6 . Nov 18**

Sweet chapter... Hopefully the kids find out what happening & soon?  
More please...

My response

Soon, oh one kid does, in this chapter...and more is coming!

* * *

Guest chapter 5 . Nov 16

GEORGIE! :D CAN'T WAIT :)

My response

Okay, so I hardly ever reply to these short but sweet messages, but I have a question. What ABOUT Georgie? I just wondered if whoever wrote this has any predictions? Cuz if they do, please PM me cuz I'd be curious to see what others think will happen.

* * *

Buffaloboy chapter 6 . Nov 17

Hope we find out what is going on soon

My response

Oh trust me, this chapter more than explains. You'll thank me for the wait, because if this had happened any later/sooner, it wouldn't have fit.

* * *

Guest chapter 5 . Nov 15

Great chapter. Loved that it was early. Bet it was Wyatt calling about Georgie. So much suspense. It's exciting. Gonna say the truck is Tim? Maybe.

My response

Wyatt huh, interesting. It's tons of suspense, I agree to that. And what truck? Did I accidentally say there was a truck? I'm sorry if I did, I don't remember saying there was one. Oops on my part! Sorry! Please remind me!

Also, the kids have guesses, but I will say now, no one's got the whole story, and Wyatt's not fully telling the truth in this chapter, or is he? It's all a mystery waiting to be solved.

* * *

Chapter 7 - A Conservation Rated PG-13

After school the next day, Esme came running over to TJ. "Hey! Mom told me at lunch when she came and saw me that we were taking you and Lily after school."

Surprise crossed TJ's face. He hadn't had this mentioned to him. "Uh, we are? That's great!" TJ tried to sound enthusiastic, but he was confused. Was another visitor at the house? After Katie's outburst last night, he'd been surprised they still had guest over.

Katie had gotten home just before dinner, all smiles after her day with Brick. Ty had nipped in to use the bathroom and of course wasn't there to meet Katie on the steps. So when she walked in and saw her sister crying, (yes still,) at the kitchen table, Katie totally freaked. She thought someone had hurt Georgie, (and in a way they had,) and that she was left at Heartland by herself. But then Ty and Amy appeared, with TJ, Lily and Lyndy close behind, so katie calmed down. Yet like Lyndy, Katie hated being out of the loop and when Georgie refused to tell her sister why she was there, something inside Katie had snapped. Which lead to more tears, angry words, and a dinner two hours late. Katie had shut herself in the guestroom and Georgie had kept Amy up for hours that night, crying. Ty had taken the kids to school and Katie had come out of the room long enough to jump into the car to head for Brick's house. TJ knew there would be some tension at the Heartland house, but he didn't think his parents would go as far and keeping the kids out of the house.

"TJ, you okay?" Esme looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great. What about Lyndy?"

"Mom said that Amy said she had barn chores to do, plus she didn't think a kid's museum in the next town over would interest Lyndy. She's so much older than her age says she is," Esme said with a Look at her friend.

TJ smiled. "That's true. Sounds great." Lyndy was like an adult mind trapped in an eleven year-old's body with the heart of a kid. She always thought big, but had energy and smiles like a child. Museums were always boring to Lyndy; she'd rather be doing opposed to watching.

Esme gave TJ another Look. "That's like the third time you've said great in the same minute. You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." TJ nodded, and tried to look eager to be going out with Esme. He normally would be over-the-moon, but other things were on his mind at the moment.

Lily ran up and looked from TJ to Esme. "What's up with you two? C'mon we have to go grab the bus! Lyndy's already on."

"We're apparently going with Cass and Caleb today. I think Mom and Dad wanted us out of the house when "you-know-who's" there." TJ whispered the last part to his sister.

"Oh, okay." Lily nodded, and turned back around to run back outside. "I'll go call it to Lyndy from the bus window. Meet me outside!"

TJ smiled. This was the old LIly he was used to. She was always ready to keep everyone informed! "Be right there," he replied and shouldered his bag higher. "We'd better go meet your mom and dad then," TJ said to Esme with a smile.

"Yeah, they're out by the buses. Sorry you didn't know about today."

"It's all good, I was just surprised. Let's go, before Lily has told the whole bus our plans!" TJ raced outside, just in time to see the big yellow bus pull away from the curb. Lily was sipping from her water bottle as TJ and Esme approached.

"Just needed a drink after all that yelling," she told them, screwing the lid back on her bottle. "Where to now?"

"Mom's in the car over there." Esme pointed at a silver truck. "Let's go have some fun, and hopefully it'll take TJ's mind off whatever he's thinking about."

TJ smiled wistfully. "Yeah, hopefully," he said outloud. But deep down, he knew he'd be wishing he was Lyndy for once, who got to stay and maybe find out more about the Georgie Random Appearance Mystery.

Yet little did TJ know, Lyndy wasn't thinking about the Georgie Random Appearance Mystery. Because as soon as she pushed open the screen door, guess who was standing in her kitchen? Oh yeah, her other cousin Wyatt. What was he doing here? Lyndy didn't even know what to say, but just stood open-mouthed at the door.

Amy knew that two visitors who hadn't been there since four years ago in two days was a lot for her kids to handle. And although Lyndy was the oldest and knew how to hide her surprise the best, this was an exception. So she grabbed Lyndy's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Amy asked, trying to keep LYndy from staring at Wyatt. She pretended as though the tall, twenty-six year-old wasn't there, but instead it was like any other day after school.

"It was okay. Mom, what's Wyatt doing here?" Lyndy said the last part out of the side of her mouth.

"Oh you noticed. Well he's here to see Georgie, although I'm not sure she's willing to see him."

Lyndy held herself back from saying "how could I not notice him, he's standing right in front of me," and chose a different sentence. "Why not? Would it have anything to do with the fact she was up until four in the morning crying?"

The look on Amy's face told Lyndy she should have picked the first line. "Lyndy, let's refrain from giving Wyatt all the details. Look, you two catch up while I go outside and wait for Georgie to get back." She left, but not before shooting a stern glance.

Once the front door, and not just the screen, had been slammed behind Lyndy's mom, Lyndy turned to her cousin. Although it was weird to think of Wyatt Georgie of her cousins. They were more in aunt and uncle category, if anything. Not that they weren't family; they totally were, but Lyndy saw Katie more than she did Georgie and Wyatt, which was saying alot, considering Katie lived in New York of all places.

Things had been different when Lyndy was little though. Georgie had always been there for her, the babysitter so her parents could go out, the one to help teach her to walk, with the help of Amy and Ty of course. And Wyatt always said he was glad to have her and her siblings, because he joked they would be good practice for when he had kids of his own. That was before Georgie showed up in tears at Heartland, and Lyndy herself had had the theory that kids might not be an option for the young couple.

Wyatt was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, what's new around here?"

"Not much, Lou and Katie came over for a visit a few days ago. Katie's still here actually."

"Oh?" Surprise crossed Wyatt's face and Lyndy felt bad. How much did this guy even know? And why was Amy holding back on telling Wyatt the smallest of things? He was family, after all, but even if he wasn't, he came for Georgie, didn't he?

"Yeah, Katie also got asked out by your brother. Their first date was yesterday." Lyndy didn't care what her mom said or did. Wyatt was clearly out of the loop and had the right to know how his family was getting on.

Wyatt didn't even try to hide his surprise anymore. "I'm glad he finally got up the courage to ask! We used to joke about the Flemming-Morris girls when we were younger." There was a look of wistfulness in his eyes now. "Those were the good old days."

Lyndy couldn't help have some curiosity as to what he meant. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Wyatt smiled apologetically at Lyndy. "I'm not really supposed to say much. I promised Amy I'd tell my side of story all at once. Besides, it's not a kid's conversation."

"Hmmph." Lyndy was determined to find out what Wyatt meant. She decided she need to think in private. "I've got barn chores to do. You know, like mucking out and stuff." She gave Wyatt a side glance. If it was anything, it would be barn chores that would put Wyatt off from asking if she needed help. Plus, no one would come looking for her if they thought she was being a good girl and helping out with yucky chores.

"Oh okay. I think I see Georgie in the yard anyways." Wyatt patted Lyndy's shoulder. "Talk later?"

"Yeah," Lyndy nodded and darted out the door. On her way out, she ran straight into her dad, who caught her before she fell.

"Hey honey, where are you going so fast?" Ty asked.

"Barn chores. I thought I'd get a head start before TJ and Lily got home from the Kid's Museum." Lyndy smiled the biggest smile at her dad, hoping to seem innocent.

Normally, Ty would see right through his daughter's excuse, but today he seemed distracted. "Okay, have fun."

"I will!" Lyndy ran in the direction of the barn, but as soon as her dad disappeared into the house, she changed direction and hid behind the storage shed. Lyndy knew she had to listen in on whatever conversation was about to be had, if she ever wanted to put herself out of the misery she was in of not knowing what was going on. So a plan started to form in her head, which was soon put into action.

Lyndy knew that no one in her family would come looking for her when there was such important things to be discussed. Not even her mom would think anything but what both Ty and Wyatt would tell her about what Lyndy was doing. So that allowed Lyndy to hide anywhere, as long as it wasn't noticeable or in the house. She hoped a back window was left open, meaning that when the family talked, Lyndy could hear from sitting under the window ledge.

Creeping around the back part of the house porch, Lyndy guess that the family would converse in the living room, as it was neutral territory and big enough to house everyone without close contact. Luckily for Lyndy, there was a window open, so she crawled over to it, directly under the window ledge. It was proven by both her and TJ that if anyone looked over the ledge, all they would see would be the plants. Lyndy was too tall to sit straight up under the ledge, so she sat just to the right of it, next to a huge potted plant. It would be hard to spot the eleven year-old, as she was just out of view from the look out the window. Besides, who would come looking for her when they thought she was mucking out stalls?

Lyndy didn't catch much of the surprise of Georgie seeing Wyatt, but she did hear a gasp from Katie as she realized who the tall figure was in the kitchen. Luckily, the conversation quickly migrated over to the living room, which allowed Lyndy to hear even better.

"What are you doing here Wyatt?"Georgie said, no hint of the soft voice she had used yesterday.

"I just wanted to see you. You good as disappeared a week ago and it wouldn't be in my blood to just let you leave without coming after you. I saw your mapped out plan used as a bookmark when you asked me to put the book away. Maybe it was on purpose, so that you wouldn't leave without a trace, which would leave me to call the police. Or maybe it was just because you didn't want me to worry. But I did worry, Georgie. I worry like I always do, when you never tell anyone how you're feeling. Like after the accident. Remember that?" There was a hint of challenge in Wyatt's tone. Lyndy was more concerned about what Wyatt was referring to, rather than his tone of voice. What "accident?"

"Oh stop! That wasn't my fault and you know it!' Georgie retorted.

"Guys, stop. What accident? Are you okay?" It was Ty who stepping between the couple, verbally, not physically.

"You didn't tell them about the accident? Wow, I wondered how much you kept from them. I had to learn Katie was here by Lyndy, of all people." Wyatt's tone made it sound like he was angry.

"Well in case you didn't know, I've been at Heartland for all of 24 hours and it wasn't in my priorities to notify you who was at Heartland and who wasn't."

There was a heavy sigh, then Wyatt spoke. "Why don't we tell the family the whole story then? They probably think we're on the brink of divorce, after only three years of marriage. And from the way we're acting right now, I'm sure their thoughts are soon to become reality."

Silence followed, and it sounded like Georgie had started crying again. "Fine, you tell them." she said finally, hiccuping into a sob.

"Alright then." Another pause. "So after Thanksgiving last year, right after we came to see you guys, there was only a month or so to prepare before the Saint Nick competition, which takes place two weeks before Christmas. It featured riders from all over the world and lasted three weeks, which is why we wouldn't be home for Christmas. Little did we know, there would be another reason that we didn't return as well."

"Did something happen at the competition?" This was Amy who asked the question.

"Yes. This is when what we labelled as "the accident" happened." Georgie had stopped crying and turned to face Amy.

Wyatt shot Georgie a look, which asked if she wanted to continue the story. With a small nod, Georgie cleared her throat. "There was a horse at the show. It was a huge beast, much larger than Flame. I had only encountered the horse once and it beat everyone in its division by a mile. No matter how high the jumps were, no matter how tight the turns, it seemed to twist in midair, and sail meters over the jumps. At the previous show, the horse, whose name was Afleet Desire, had been classified in a higher division than me, so I didn't see the horse act up at all. But this competition, we were in the same section, and to my luck, Afleet rode right before me. So as his rider, a young thing named Lizzie, tried to get on, he started bucking. Apparently he does this all the time, so no one was very concerned. But LIzzie was flung off, not injured, and me being me, couldn't stand to see those men beat and whip Afleet, no matter how aggressive. Using what Amy had taught me, I slowly approached the horse, not aware of what his capabilities were. He charged at me, hooves flying and as I back away, he must have jumped. Two hooves came crashing down and slammed down on me. I fell to the ground and Afleet got loose and ran into a nearby field. But he was everyone's least concern. I don't remember what else happened, but Wyatt can finish it. He was there." Georgie slid her glance over to Wyatt, who stood up.

"There was a lot of commotion and screaming. Georgie had multiple broken ribs, a severe concussion and broke her leg. She, and I, were in hospitals for months. We never told anyone, as we didn't want anyone to worry. Up until two weeks ago, was when we were officially discharged from the hospital. That's not even the worst part. Afleet was shot because he was so wild that no one could get within two yards of him. Not even to this day, does anyone know why he acted up the way he did that day. It was just so unfortunate because our lives was about to be perfect." Wyatt shuddered and sobs took over him. Tears rolled down his cheeks and Lyndy dared to peek over the window sill. Ty put his arm around the young man, and Amy looked over at Georgie who for once wasn't crying.

No one spoke, but finally Katie broke the silence. "Why was it going to be perfect?" she asked, careful not to sound impatient.

"Because I was pregnant!" Georgie stood up and practically shouted at her sister. "The Saint Nick show was supposed to be my last competition before taking a maternity leave! Riders can do that, you know. But after months in the hospital, and even though it didn't cross our minds until later, we realized that there was no signs of pregnancy and after talking to the doctor, it was stated that we lost the baby. My fall, my desperate need to help Afleet killed our child! Do you know what that feels like, to know you killed a life before it was even started? Well guess what, it feels like crap." Georgie turned and abruptly left the room, heading for Lily's bedroom.

"Georgie, wait." This time it was Wyatt who stood up. "I don't know why you left me last week. I've been asking myself why you of all people would go and break my heart, our promise to stay together through sickness and health. But there must have been a reason! I know you, for heaven's sake, I married you. So I know you better than anything. But what I don't know is why you'd just get up and leave. Did something happen? Did _I_ do something?"

Georgie slowly spun around. Wyatt took a step towards her. "You know what you did." Then she filled the gap between Lily's room and where she stood and slammed the door behind her.

Wyatt shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here, to follow her. She needs her space, at least that's what the counselor told me. I'll go, if she wants me to. But don't think I'm giving up on her." He looked right at Amy and Ty as he said this. "She's my wife, and no, what I said earlier about divorces is all an act. We are NOT breaking things off. Not in a million years. I made so many promises when I married her, and have no intention of breaking them. If she asks, just tell her I love her no matter what."

"I never thought you were giving up on her Wyatt. But what I heard yesterday elaborated on your part, not the whole story. I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier." Amy stood up and patted Wyatt's shoulder, trying to smooth the creases. His eyes darted to the door, but Amy kept a grip on his shoulder. "You can stay in TJ's room tonight. I know for a fact that when there's a guest over, any guest really, the three kids like to sleep upstairs together in Lyndy's room. So we won't have it any other way." Amy knew her kids well enough to know that TJ wouldn't care at all, and Lily would feel much better knowing she wasn't the only one giving up her room.

"She's right though. You deserve to know the whole story." Wyatt looks at Katie as he says this, who looks at the floor. "Don't worry Katie, I think it's good for you to know too."

"Sorry," Katie murmurs, but allows Wyatt to continue.

"Last week we also learned that when the baby was miscarried it somehow damaged the uterus, and therefore Georgie is unable to bear children of her own, unless something miraculous happens. Not that there's even a chance, but the doctor was ninety-nine percent sure she wouldn't be able to have children ever. I, for one, am totally fine with this. Not that I'm not disappointed; I am, but at least there's adopting. And I stupidly brought up the subject of how Georgie was fostered and adopted, so maybe we could help out another little kid. Yet that's not what she wanted to hear, and my fault completely, it was too early. She snapped and said things I know she doesn't mean anymore. Then she got up and left the hotel, taking our only source of transportation with her. I had to rent a car from two towns over, which is why it took me so long to get here. But I know Georgie, and she wouldn't go somewhere she wasn't comfortable with. And she's terrible and hiding her tracks. But like I said earlier, maybe she wanted me to follow her."

Katie stood up just then, and leaned over to hug her brother-in-law. "I'm sorry Wyatt. You've both been through so much and I totally flipped at Georgie last night. If there's anything I can do, just give me a shout."

Wyatt was touched by Katie's kindness. He knew someone should have told the family earlier. Then maybe things between them wouldn't have gotten so bad. "I'm grateful Kaite, I really am. Thank you so much." He hugged her back, then turned towards the door. "I need some air, maybe I'll go see Lyndy in the barn. Be back soon."

Lyndy just then realized she needed to get to the barn before Wyatt or else she would be caught! Standing up as quickly as possible, she ran around the side of the house. But before she could check where she was going to go, Lyndy crashed head first into someone. Falling into the grass, she rolled off the porch and skinned a knee in the gravel.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Didn't see you there." Wyatt jumped off the porch to help up the girl. He didn't notice quite who it was, as Lyndy had grown up since the last time he saw her. "You okay?"

Lyndy refrained from speaking, and bent over to brush off her knees. No bleeding, but there was a scratch. "I'm fine thanks," she squeaked. There was a silence, before Wyatt reached down and tilted Lyndy's face towards him.  
"Lyndy, what are you doing over this side of the house? I thought you were in the barn?" There was surprise in Wyatt's tone.

"Uh," Lyndy didn't know what to say, so she just sighed and decided on the truth. "Listening to your conversation." There, she was officially busted.

But little did Lyndy know, she wasn't about to get in trouble. "I would have done that too," Wyatt confessed, smiling at her. "It's pretty tempting, when you know where to hide, huh? Trust me, I used to do it all the time when I was younger! There's no shame in it, but it's good you told someone the truth."

Lyndy couldn't keep the shock off her face. "You're not mad? After all, I know everything the adults know, and I think that conversation was a little old for me."

"Nah, I'm not mad. It takes a lot for me to get mad, unless it involves Georgie, then I'm harder to convince. And I'm glad you agree, that conversation was a bit heavy, even for me. You know what? I think that conversation was rated PG-13, if you know what I mean."

"I know. Like a movie rating, right?"

Wyatt nodded. "Right."

"I think I'm glad I know what's going on though." Lyndy commented.

"Me too. There's bound to be different opinions. And if there's anyone's I'd believe, it'd be yours." Wyatt held out his hand. "Wanna head to the barn before your parents catch us not doing our job?"

"Let's go." Lyndy skipped ahead towards the barn, forcing Wyatt to jog to keep up. Things weren't perfect, but at least Lyndy knew she was safe, so long as Wyatt was there to help her along. And not that Lyndy would ever tell Georgie this, but she thought Wyatt would be a great dad, no matter what Georgie wanted. So Lyndy decided to make it her duty to repair the couple, and get Wyatt the chance to be what he wanted: a loving husband and a happy father, blood related or not.

 *****Note that this although there will sometimes be exceptions, expect one chapter between each Sunday. Depends on how my writing schedule works out, sometimes up to three chapters can be released in a week, although that's not likely, unless the chapters are super short.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and I hope this clears up many questions, but like all good stories, there's still lots to be had (I hope so at least!) Don't forget to follow and review!**

Next update/chapter  


Lyndy comes up with a plan to help Wyatt get what he's always wanted.


	8. Chapter 8 - What Wyatt Wants

**Hey guys, sorry, this was up later than planned. It was supposed to be up by Wednesday, when I finished it, but the night I was going to upload, my older brother had a hockey game that I wanted to go see, and time just didn't line up for that release date. But here it is, and only two days later than planned!  
**

 **Because there's only one review to reply to, which is what I will do below, I have a couple things to notify you about. If any of you read the Heartland Blog (only those in Canada really pay attention, cuz we see the episodes first,) sometime in one of the blogs, all the episode titles are released. As for this story, I have finally finished most of the chapter titles, or at least until chapter 22. So here they are:**

 **(The first seven, eight including this chapter, are ones you already know.)**

 **Chapter Titles (so far, they may still change so don't get mad if they're not the same when the chapter appears!):**

 **1- Car in the Driveway**

 **2- Best Family in the World**

 **3- A Day of Excitement**

 **4- Hidden Talents**

 **5- Two Calls**

 **6- Baggage Of Not Just Clothes**

 **7- A Conversation Rated PG-13**

 **8- What Wyatt Wants**

 **9- I Still Love Him**

 **10- Reconsidered Decisions**

 **11- Three Dates**

 **12- Not Cut Out For That**

 **13- They'll Be Alright**

 **14- From The Ground Up  
**

 **15- Puppies and Kisses**

 **16- A Child Of Our Own**

 **17- Witnessed Proposal**

 **18- The Mother-Daughter Bond**

 **19- Us All Over Again**

 **20- The Hudson Fall Finale**

 **21- Big Surprises**

 **22- Tough Love**

 **So there you have it, all the chapter titles, so far, up until chapter 22. That doesn't mean there won't be any changes, or only 22 chapters. This story will probably be more than that, I just haven't planned that far ahead yet. I mean, we're only on chapter 8! So we'll see what happens.**

 **On another note, any of these chapters spark your interest as to what might happen? Leave a review if you have any thoughts.**

 **Here's the one review I'm replying to, and thanks for everyone who reviewed! This story is one of my best, (actually it's my first story since the account switch) So thanks for all the love!**

* * *

 _GKB chapter 7 . Nov 20_

impressed with Lyndy ,she very mature for her age? Glad she know what happen to Georgie & now the other sibbing will know to? Please make this a loving story again...  
more please...

My response:

Lyndy is _very_ mature for eleven. Most eleven year-olds aren't even TJ mature, and some of my friends aren't even as mature as Lyndy. But she's a deep thinker, yet she's still a kid. And you'll see her learn and grow throughout the story (hopefully).

Lily and TJ knowing the whole story? You'll have to see...but remember, TJ's like Lyndy, he can't bear to know something, especially when he can tell his older sister does. Lily though, she's more innocent and the truth will be sugar coated for her, no doubt.

* * *

 **Finally, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 8 - What Wyatt Wants  


Three days later, things were still quiet between Georgie and Wyatt. No fighting, which was the good thing, but no progress either. It was clear from the beginning that Georgie wasn't about to make this easy. And especially that they were sharing the same house, and had other people around them, which meant no fighting. Especially around Lily and TJ. Lyndy was another story, yet the young couple seemed to be able to hold back the urge to talk the way they had earlier that week.

No one, except Wyatt, had known that Lyndy knew what was going on. And Wyatt wasn't about to tell anyone. He liked that someone else knew things, and like before, maybe it would be good for her to know some things a bit excelled for her age.

Lyndy had told TJ a more mild version of the story and Lily an even lesser version. They barely knew what had happened, but Lyndy didn't leave out the part where Georgie was injured by a horse. Although they were sworn to secrecy, Lyndy was still scared someone other than Wyatt would find out what the kids knew.

By Friday afternoon, there was complete silence whenever Wyatt and Georgie were in a room together. No words from either of them, though you could tell they had many things to say. But no words were spoken from each of them, and if Lyndy hadn't been spending so much time with Wyatt, she would have sworn he was mute. TJ and Lily talked to Georgie sometimes, but she was harder to thaw than Wyatt. And since Lyndy had made it clear to leave Wyatt alone, TJ and Lily were stuck out of the loop.

Yet things were going to change, or at least some people thought they were. This weekend was Lyndy's special weekend with Rhett, which meant TJ could talk to Wyatt as much as he wanted. And Lily could possibly charm Georgie by herself. Katie had spent most of the days with Brick, who was surprised to hear his brother was in town again. But Brick wasn't one to ask questions, and only came by once to say hi, and pick up Katie for a date. Sometimes, Wyatt wished other people could be like his brother, his mom one of them. When Jenn found out her eldest son was back in town and with Georgie, she became the "smother" Wyatt had nicknamed her all those years ago. It used to be just a joke between Georgie and Wyatt, but since Georgie wasn't speaking to Wyatt, Wyatt explained it to the rest of the family, minus Amy and Ty of course. Jenn had been so thrilled her son and daughter-in-law were home, that she through a huge barbeque that evening. Everyone was invited, but only the Flemming-Bordens and Katie went. Wyatt claimed it was too short of notice and that he had plans to clean out the motor van, and Georgie said she was too tired. It seemed odd to Jenn, that the two who the BBQ was for, didn't show, but since they both gave lame excuses and were to be around the Heartland house together, she assumed they were doing something unmentionable.

It took all Lyndy had to not correct Jenn on her predictions for what the couple was doing, but if she did, then it would lead to other secrets being spilled. And Lyndy was not ready for that conversation. So she held her tongue and just smiled.

"You all packed and ready for tomorrow?" TJ asked, perching on the edge of Lyndy's bed. He and Lily had been sleeping up there for the past few nights, and even though Lyndy was going to be away, they were still going to use sleeping bags on the floor. Wyatt occupied TJ's room and Georgie occupied Lily's, so it made no sense for the kids to go anywhere else.

"Yeah, I think I'm all set." Lyndy sat on her bed too, and lay back on the pillows. "Seems kinda strange to be leaving with these conditions."

TJ knew there was something Lyndy wasn't telling him. "What conditions?"

"I shouldn't say anything, it's not my place to tell," Lyndy trailed off, looking at the ceiling.

"C'mon Lyndy, since when did we hold things back from each other? Just tell me and get it over with. We don't even have to tell Lily." TJ begged. He, like Lyndy, needed to know the whole story about something, or else he would go crazy!

"It's not my place to tell," Lyndy repeated, sitting up. "And of course we wouldn't tell Lily, the topic is hardly for children! It's almost too much for me!"

"But what is it? Just tell me Lynn! I don't hide things from you!" Well at least he didn't anymore. His thoughts and feelings about Esme were a different story. And that was awhile ago, surely since then he had been completely honest with Lyndy!

It was if Lyndy could read TJ's thoughts. "What about Esme?" Lyndy glared at TJ, who looked away. Why did his sister have to have such a good memory?

"That was before! Since then, I've been 100% truthful!" TJ said.

"TJ, the stuff about Esme was a week ago! And there's been nothing to be truthful about since then. And like I already said twice, it's not my story to tell! So just drop it!" Lyndy had had enough. She stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll be in the barn."

TJ sighed. He knew his sister well enough to leave her alone. "Okay."  
Lyndy thumped downstairs and discovered Katie was in the kitchen, a suitcase by her side. "Hey Katie," she said.

Katie spun to face her cousin. "Oh hey Lyndy! Your dad's going to take me to the airport soon. I hope you have a fun weekend with Rhett. I'm glad I got to see you before I left." She leaned over to hug Lyndy.

"You're leaving?" Lyndy stepped back after hugging Katie.

"It's Friday. Plus my school starts Monday." Katie's spring break had started a week later than Lyndy's and ended a week later too. That's why she'd been around that week, while Lyndy, TJ and Lily had been in school.

"Oh. I'll miss you then!" Lyndy hugged her cousin again. "TJ's upstairs, you want to say goodbye to him?'

Katie shook her head. "I said goodbye earlier. Everyone else too. It was just you I didn't get a chance to talk to."

"Visit again soon!" Lyndy said her final goodbyes as her dad entered the house. "See you later dad."

"Bye Lyndy, Mom'll be home from taking taking Georgie into town in a bit. Keep an eye on Lily."

"Right." Lyndy closed the door behind them and turned to grab her own coat and boots. Stepping outside herself, she crossed the gravel to the barn. She understood why TJ was so keen to know Wyatt and Georgie's secret, but for one in her life she needed to keep quiet about something. Plus, she didn't want anyone getting in on her plan. The plan to give Wyatt what he wanted. She was going to call it Plan WWW (or for her understanding only, What Wyatt Wants.) Her family was used to Lyndy making plans and naming them weird things, so this was no exception. But unlike the other plans, this one was going to work. And it was up to Lyndy to make sure that nothing happened to jeopardize the outcome. Which is why TJ could have no more explanations, because if he knew, things could go wrong. What Wyatt Wanted was going to work, and he'd get it.

 **So how was that? It's short, I know. But chapters have to be different lengths, and the next one is quite long. So stay tuned for that. Don't forget to review!  
**

Next update/chapter:

It's Lyndy's weekend with Rhett, which means she can't be there to stop TJ from asking questions...which may be a good thing or a bad thing. Also, Amy and Georgie have a heart-to-heart talk


	9. Chapter 9 - I Still Love Him

**No one quite realizes what reviews do to me, so I'll tell you! They empower me to write faster and make a chapter more interesting! I love reading them, and what you think. So thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 **So since there's no new episode today on CBC, I'm uploading instead! But first, review responses.**

* * *

 _Alex chapter 3 . Oct 24_

Interesting story i can't wait for you to expand it further...how are you liking season 11 so far?

My response

I am so sorry I never responded to this before now! I totally didn't see it, as it's one of my first reviews. Thanks so much, and I hope "Alex" has returned and seen where I've taken the story.

About Season 11...I'm loving it! Not my favourite season, (my favourite's season 9) but it's my second favourite! Plus, the Georgie/Wyatt story line has me hooked! So yes, I'm liking season 11!

* * *

 _Guest chapter 6 . Nov 23_

Such a great chapter. It was cute seeing Lily act out. We finally have Georgie. Not in a way I excepted I have to admit. At least from the teaser in chapter 1. Anyway, I have a feeling Georgie suffered a miscarriage at least by the little hint Lily gave us.  
Also thanks for the personalized response to my review for your last chapter. I've had the same thing happen with my fanfic I wrote for 10x09. So I guess you could call me a bit of a mindreader. lol

My response

Thanks so much, and yes, no everyone is perfect! Lily proves that. And Georgie, what fun was it without her? I'm glad I gave a few surprises! You'll see a new side of Georgie in this story, opposed to how she acts in CBC's TV show. Trust me, it's waaay different.

And about Georgie, all I can say is that she's really heartbroken about what happens. Chapter 7 explains it all, which has been uploaded already. SO go check it out!

* * *

 _Guest chapter 7 . Nov 23_

Your hint at the end of chapter 5 said a mysterious truck comes to Heartland.

My response

Oh yeah...that was Georgie. Sorry, I forgot. It's hard to remember the little details, when I have a bigger story line to think about. Sorry I forgot! Thanks for reading though!

* * *

 _SpartanAmyMiracleGirl10 chapter 8 . Nov 25_

I just love your story here and now Wyatt has mind his own business for Georgie sake.

My response

Oh you wait, there's more to that! Glad you love it!

* * *

 **Hope this clears a few things up about how Georgie is coping. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 9 - I Still Love Him

The next morning, Rhett's car pulled into the driveway at ten o'clock sharp. Lyndy was sitting on the porch, backpack at her feet, ready for a fun weekend after the somewhat silent week. She hadn't come up with any ideas to help Wyatt, other than talk to him, and was losing hope. Maybe a weekend of not thinking about it would give her ideas.

"Hey Lyndy!" Rhett jumped out of the car and so did his mom, Maya. "You excited?"

Lyndy mustered a smile. "You bet!"

Ty and Amy came out of the house at that moment too. "Thanks so much for taking Lyndy with you this weekend! She's been really looking forward to it and deserves a break from all our craziness." Ty laughed and Maya joined in.

"I'm so glad. Rhett's been counting the days as well. So we'll have her home no later than dinner tomorrow, is that okay?" Maya asked.

"Sounds great! Lyndy's got some money in her bag, we searched up the price of the science exhibition tickets, they're not cheap!" Amy said, walking over to her daughter.

"Oh it's our treat!"? Maya put up a hand to stop Amy from speaking. "I won't have it any other way. Actually, we paid a much less price, and Lyndy's ticket was free. My husband got a deal through his work." She explained.

"Well thank you. Lyndy honey, maybe you can treat them to lunch or something?" Amy told her daughter.

"Now that's a nice idea." Maya smiled at Lyndy. "We should get going, Rhett why don't you help Lyndy with her bag?"

Rhett held out his hand. "Can I take your backpack for you?"

Lyndy handed it over. "Thanks."

Amy turned to face her daughter. "Have fun sweetheart! Don't forget to use your manners, although we know you will. And don't worry about Wyatt and Georgie, things will work out." She hugged Lyndy, and then it was Ty's turn.

"I will Mom, don't worry." Lyndy was starting to get excited for the weekend. She loved science and hanging out with Rhett was even better.

Lyndy waved over her shoulder as she and Rhett ran towards the car. Amy could see her and Rhett's dad Josh, exchange a few words before jumping into the backseat. A final wave, then the door closed.

Maya was still standing with Amy and Ty. "Georgie? The name sounds familiar, it she perhaps a show jumper?"

Amy looked quickly at Ty. "Georgie's an Olympic show jumper, yes. She's also my niece."

"Really? Lucky you! Our family watched her compete in a few competitions; she's stunning to watch. And that horse; he has beautiful strides. If she's competing while she's here, I'd loved to go see her. And Wyatt, that sounds like the name of her husband. Whenever she won a competition, she'd always thank him and the camera would show his smiling face. Actually, I haven't seen them in any shows recently." Maya smiled and Ty and Amy tried to smile back. Little did Maya know, Georgie was far from competing again. And what she said about Wyatt then, would probably be very different from what she would say now.

A honk from Rhett's dad made Maya jolt out of whatever thought she was in. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Thanks for letting us borrow your daughter!" Maya turned and headed back to her car. Amy and Ty waved until the car was past the Heartland sign. Then they headed back into the house.

Georgie was sitting at the table sipping some orange juice when Ty and Amy entered the room. "Is Wyatt out there?" asked Georgie.

Ty shook his head. "No, I thought he was in here."

"He's not. I checked the bathroom, TJ's room and he's not there." Amy could see Georgie was worried. This worried Amy because something must have shifted, if Georgie was concerned about Wyatt for once. It was obvious that Wyatt cared a whole lot for Georgie, no matter what, but Georgie was more emotionally damaged and needed time before showing emotion towards anyone.

"Well he's around here somewhere. No one just disappears." Amy looked out the window and saw Lily playing with Rover, but Wyatt nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, there was a thud at the bottom of the loft stairs. "What's all the serious faces for?" Wyatt asked, looking at everyone crowded in the kitchen.

"There you are!" Georgie smiled at Wyatt, who frowned in return. "We didn't know where you were!"

"Well I was upstairs talking to TJ. If it were up to you, I'd probably be homeless on the streets from the way you talked to me three days ago. Or haven't talked to me the past few days." Wyatt was being difficult and he knew it. But he couldn't let Georgie switch from angry to relieved overnight, couldn't he?

Georgie refused to look up and studied the decorations on the tablecloth even more carefully. But it was Amy who looked up to speak instead. "Wyatt, I think you and Georgie need some space. Why don't you take TJ for a ride or something? You can always borrow Harley, who's in the third stall on the left. Ty, Lily's outside with Rover, maybe you can take her into town and get her new shoes. It's long overdue for her to have some nice sandals."

"Sounds good." Ty caught on immediately to what Amy was trying to do. She wanted a chance to talk to Georgie with no chance of anyone listening. And from the thankful look Georgie was giving her, it looked like Amy made the decision correctly.

"If you don't mind, can I take Lily into town? I need to get something." Wyatt looked sideways at Ty and Amy, who exchanged a glance. With those two, lots could be discussed using their eyes. "I grew up with Brick, I know what shoes are good for kids. Plus, it might be good practice, although I don't think so anymore." Wyatt couldn't help adding the last jab there.

"Sure, that's fine. Ty can take TJ out for a ride then." Amy said. "Lily just needs sandals, preferably ones that aren't dressy, and can be worn out for walks in town and to school. Also, easy to put on, and please don't let her come home with bright pink ones! Brown or toned gray or tan would be good. Something that can be worn with all colours. Got that?" Amy asked.

"Got it." Wyatt nodded. He grabbed his jacket and left the house without a backwards glance. Ty shrugged and headed out to the barn with TJ.

The second everyone was gone, Georgie broke into tears again. This wasn't new for Amy, so she just handed Georgie a tissue and patted her shoulder. "He'll take time too, just like you." Amy said.

"Yeah, but I always thought he knew that no matter what I'd still be the same as I was before. But I guess not." The last part was said with a bitter tone. Amy sighed. She knew there would be hard feelings on Wyatt side of things, but deep down Amy always hoped that Wyatt would be more accepting. Not that he didn't have any right to be upset too. She couldn't imagine what he went through, actually witnessing Georgie's terrible injury.

"Georgie, you do realize he's allowed to have hard feelings? No offense, but you weren't very kind earlier this week. Maybe he's upset too." Amy tried to soften the blow of the what she thought the reality was, but apparently it wasn't soft enough, as Georgie cried harder.

"Oh Amy, I know. I know I made a mistake by pushing him away. He was so supportive in the hospital and didn't get over emotional when we found out about the baby. Trust me, if someone's allowed to get mad, it's Wyatt. But I'm afraid I've pushed it too far. What if he thinks that everything I've said is purposeful?" Georgie looked at Amy through her tears.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Before I ran to Heartland, I told him that I didn't even know if I still loved him. I said it with regret and without thinking. I know he still remembers it and it's not like I can take it back. But the truth is, I do still love him. And I don't think I ever stopped, or ever can stop." Georgie wiped her eyes and looked up at Amy. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me. And how you stop loving that?"

Amy didn't know what to say. Just as she thought she knew the whole story of what went on between Georgie and Wyatt, something else came up that changed everything. She knew things were bad, but Amy didn't think they would ever get this bad. And she and Ty were stuck in the middle of it.

 **Please review, and new chapter will be up by next Sunday at the latest, which is also when we have the mid-season finale for those watching Heartland on CBC! Thanks again for all the other reviews!**

Next update/chapter  


When Georgie resolves an emergency, she starts to reconsider her previous desicions


	10. Chapter 10 - Reconsidered Decisions

**Sorry about the later than planned upload, although I'm going to start uploading once a week, every Sunday, unless a chapter is finished sooner. I've loved all the reviews, and I'm pleased to reply to some this week! They've all been so encouraging, so thank you!  
**

* * *

 _Guest chapter 9 . Nov 26_

get Georgie to forgive & reunite with Wyatt to try to help solve there problem?  
Get Wyatt to get off his high horse & help Georgie sove her problem?  
more please...

My response  


Georgie's not the issue anymore, but she caused some issues, as you find in this chapter. But you can't blame Wyatt, as I would be upset too. It's all a huge mess, and talking needs to be done, so maybe that's coming soon? I can't say...;)

And more, of course!

* * *

HL Lover 4ever chapter 9 . 16h ago

I LOVE the part where Georgie saw Wyatt come back in and she genuinely smiled to him for the first time in weeks! The love is still there, I can feel it! She's finally letting herself feel again, yay :)) I can't wait for the next chapter! seems really interesting!

My response  


There's always love there, and just because it's not expressed it doesn't mean it's gone. Good for you for noticing! You'll find that in this chapter, your take on Georgie may change, and you'll realized Wyatt's not acting for no reason.

And thanks so much, I love reviews like this!

* * *

 _Bobby chapter 8 . Nov 25_

I started this when you first published it and really didn't like it. I just gave is another shot and really enjoyed it. I didn't post anything then but please keep going.

My response  


I'm so glad you gave it another shot! That means so much! Thanks you so much!

* * *

 _Guest chapter 8 . Nov 24_

Your story is fine, keep it going, getting over being told what Georgie was told is never easy and does take time. Georgie has always been driven by emotional triggers. She probably could use s9me professional counseling but a close knit family may do the trick.

My response  


I will keep it going, until it ends (cry, I hope it doesn't end too soon!)

And you're right, family helps, don't they? I learned this through my own family and I'm grateful to have them in my lives (shoutout to Em (Emmett), Ben, my mom and dad for showing my what a close knit family is!

* * *

 _GKB chapter 8 . Nov 24_

Sweet chapter, can't wait for lyndy plan to come together?  
more please...

My response  


Oh you just wait for Lyndy's plan to take action...

* * *

 **Here's the chapter, and because it took longer to upload, it's longer for you to read! Yay!**

 *****Also, there's some sexual related thoughts, nothing mature (at least what I consider mature) related but definitely teen, which is why this story is now rated T. Thanks, and just you be the judge of what you want to read.**

Chapter 10 - Reconsidered Decisions

By the next day, it seemed Georgie was almost allergic to speaking. She said very little and even Wyatt was starting to wonder what was wrong. Not that he said that out loud. But Ty could tell by his body language that he wanted to ask his wife what was wrong.

But Ty's mind was also on other things. He and Amy had scheduled to leave for a Vet Clinic in Vancouver, then a visit to New York to see Lou. Originally, Caleb and Cass were gonna watch Lyndy, TJ and Lily, but since Georgie and Wyatt were staying, maybe it would just be easier if they kept an eye on the kids. Plus, Cass had to take over at the clinic, so it would only be Caleb with four kids. Which was asking a lot, considering when Ty and Amy watched Esme, she was easy. They forgot she was there sometimes, she was so quiet.

"Amy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ty asked, motioning for them to leave the kitchen. The entire family was currently having breakfast at the small kitchen table. Actually, only food was on the table, TJ and Lily were sitting on the counter and Georgie and Wyatt were standing off to the side.

"Yeah, sure. Is there a problem?" Amy looked concerned for a moment.

"No, but you know how we're leaving for Vancouver tonight? And how the kids were supposed to go with Cass and Caleb? Well since Georgie and Wyatt are here anyways, can't they watch them for a few days? It's not much different when we're here, except someone would need a closer eye on Lily." Ty said.

"That sounds great," Amy agreed. "Good thing you came up with this idea, because Caleb texted me to say that he's gotta go out of town to talk at the rodeo clinic down in the US, and that he didn't think he'd be able to take all three of our kids, plus Esme with him, while Cass takes over for you at the clinic."

"Oh, glad we have a second option then! The kids will like sleeping in their own beds better anyways. Let's go ask Wyatt and Georgie now." Ty said, turning and heading back into the kitchen.

Georgie looked up from the table as the couple re-entered the kitchen. "Did I hear you want me and Wyatt to watch the kids when you go to Vancouver and New York?"

Amy nodded, quickly explaining what she and Ty had originally planned. "But since you two would already be here, would you mind keeping an eye on them? We'll leave money so that you guys can go to Maggie's a few times, and the kids make their own lunches, as you saw last week. What do say?"

Wyatt quickly looked at Georgie. "I'm in if she is," he said, offering a small smile at Georgie.

"I'm in too." Georgie smiled back. "It'll be fun."

"Thanks guys! We'd better go pack, and give Caleb a call. I'll be back to give you more details in a little bit." Amy raced for her room, desperate to finish packing before Wyatt and Georgie changed their minds.

Ty laughed to himself, and followed Amy into their bedroom. "I'm really looking forward to just us this week," he said, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind. He covered her busy hands with his own, which made her freeze. She felt lips on the back of her neck and wondered why on earth he had to pick now to act like this.

"Ty, we have to pack! And I don't know about you, but I'd rather finish this tonight in the hotel, where we have no chance of prying eyes." Amy turned and faced her husband. "Also, I'm looking forward to this week as well."

Ty sighed. He knew it would be a long shot to distract Amy from packing of all things. "Fine, but don't think I'm gonna let you get off easy," he warned, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Amy pretended to look all innocent as Ty's eyes opened wide. Where had his naive wife gone?

Ty was really turned on by this point, and it was all he could do to not shove Amy up against the wall and have his wicked, wicked way with her. But he also was aware of the fact that Jack's old room, now theirs, had no lock on the door. And he and Amy hadn't gotten around to getting one, although that was definitely in his thoughts now. Also, their plane was set to leave in five hours, with or without them on it. So he settled for a quick kiss to her lips, then ducked into the bathroom to have a shower.

Amy smiled to herself, then continued to pack her bags. Back in the kitchen, Wyatt was helping TJ with his math homework, and Georgie was busy emptying the dishwasher.

"Wanna go to the barn? I'll show you how I can ride my pony if you want," Lily asked, when the last glass had been put away.

Georgie smiled. "Sure, TJ, Wyatt, you guys wanna join us?"

Wyatt response was quick and showed no kindness like what he had had minutes earlier. "I'm going to grab a shower actually," Wyatt said, leaving the kitchen abruptly. Watching him leave without a second glance made Georgie want to hide herself in Lily's room and cry, but she had cried enough. That was the before Georgie. Now she was trying to start over, but that didn't mean she didn't have feeling either.

Trying not to sound upset in front of the kids, Georgie turned to her other cousin. "TJ, what about you? You finished the homework yet?"

Nodding TJ, jumped up from his chair. "Let's go! C'mon Lily, I'll race you!" Pushing away from the table, TJ grabbed his boots from under the bench. Lily had an advantage; her shoes were already on from her playing outside with Rover earlier that morning. She took off, with TJ making up from the lost time in speed. They neared the barn, and finished with a close tie. No one was there to judge, so the pair called it a tie, although TJ liked to believe he won.

Georgie followed her cousins outside, and when she entered the barn, both kids were in Princess's stall setting her up with a saddle and giving her a groom. "Looks good Lily," Georgie commented. She smiled and turned to TJ. "Why don't you tack Arlo up? Will Lyndy mind if I borrow Farland? I thought we could go for a trail ride." The words were out of her mouth before she remembered what happened last time she been near a horse. But the thought of making her cousins happy won her over. Plus, these horse must be gentle, if kids as young as six were riding them!

"Lyndy wouldn't mind at all, and that's a great idea!" Lily was first to answer. TJ just nodded, but Georgie thought he looked a little green. Odd, Georgie thought. She had a feeling something was up, but Lily distracted her before she could say anything.

"I'll help you tack up Farland, TJ can you grab the saddle?" Lily was already skipping into Farland's stall. She clipped a lead rope to his halter and lead him into the space between stalls. This made it easier to brush both sides, and put on the tack.

Georgie slipped on the saddle and made sure the girth was tight. TJ was slowly tacking up Arlo, and Lily couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about the last time he went for a trail ride. When he ran back to the house to grab a sweatshirt, Georgie turned to Lily. "Do you know why TJ's acting so strange about going for a ride? I thought he loved riding?"

Lily nodded. "He does, but last time he went for a trail ride, he and Caleb and Cass's daughter Esme, got lost. According to Esme, he was pretty freaked out. He's probably thinking he's going to get lost again, since he hasn't been out on the trails since then," Lily explained.

"Oh," Georgie's voice trailed off. No wonder he was a bit timid. Georgie totally understood now and wished she could help him in some way. He was like her in a way, afraid to try something again after an incident had happened. Georgie would never admit this to anyone, although she was sure Wyatt knew, but she was scared and unsure of competing and going to jumping competitions again. And doctors offices too. Not to mention the fact of kids. Just being around her cousins made her regret whatever she said to Wyatt about babies and him being a dad. Truth was, she had been awful to him, telling him that if he couldn't have helped protect her with that dangerous horse, what good would be around kids of their own? She had blamed him for her injuries, when it had been her fault for approaching Afleet Desire in the first place. Yelled at him for being the reason all the bad things had happened to her. Blew him off when he had apologized and wished he could take away all my pain. Accused him of setting up Afleet to hurt her, just to see the pain in her eyes. No wonder he was acting all spacious now. It wasn't his fault he couldn't find any way to be polite anymore, it was Georgie's for ruining his attempt to be kind previously.

Lily was looking at Georgie with curiosity as she just stared and remembered, when TJ reappeared in the entrance to the barn. "You guys still wanting to go on a ride?"

Georgie stood up and walked over to TJ, putting her arm around him. "I think it'll be good to get back in the saddle, don't you think?" She said, giving him a small side hug. TJ's heartbeat quickened as he thought about getting back into the woods. The ring was no problem, as there was no way to get lost on an open field. But last time he went into the woods he thought he'd never see his family again once they got lost. He didn't want that to happen again, so he was trying to avoid to woods as much as possible, even to just take the trash out. The garbage can was just on the edge of the forest, and that was too close to the woods for his liking.

But he couldn't show he was scared to his cousin and younger sister of all people, so he sucked in a breath and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Georgie was proud that TJ seemed to get over his fear right then and there, yet it surprised her. No one just got over themselves like that. Georgie thought for a second, then realized he must be putting on a brave face for her and Lily. "TJ, do you want to go for a ride? We can always stay home?"

TJ shook his head really fast. "No, it's okay. Let's just get this over with." he said the last part under his breath, but Georgie was close enough to hear. TJ walked away from his cousin and grabbed Arlo's reins. Georgie shrugged and gave Lily a leg up on Princess. Then she put her foot in Farland's stirrup and swung herself into the saddle. Then the threesome started walking across the driveway. But as they reached the beginning of the forest, TJ froze and halted Arlo. Georgie, who was behind TJ, pulled up beside him. Lily was in front and didn't see them stop until she was partially into the woods already, She too halted, but wondered what was keeping them back.

Georgie put her hand on TJ's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking," she said.

TJ shrugged. "Maybe."  
"I know what it's like to be so scared of something, to the point where you're afraid of doing it again. But you can do this TJ. You have two of your family members with you, who love you and promise not to let you get lost. Plus, how many times do you think I've gone into the woods, only to misplace where I was? More times than you think. Yet I've overcome it. And you know Katie? She got lost when she was a year older than Lily, and you'd never know it from the way she charges into the forest head on, right? We all have our fears, but what defines us is how we face them." Georgie nudged Farland closer to Arlo, then wrapped her arm around TJ again, who melted into her.

"I"m just afraid that I'll never make it out again; that I'll see my family again if I can't find my way home," TJ confessed.

Georgie held him a little tighter. "You have me and Lily this time, and we're family. Plus, last time you were with another nine year-old, who probably was scared like you too."

"Actually, she was braver than I was. She always had faith that we'd get out, from the moment we realized we were lost." TJ said.

"Well that's good. But still, you'll be safe. I promise. You can trust me, right?"

"I know." TJ turned his head to face his older cousin. "Thanks Georgie. I love you."

Georgie froze for a second. She couldn't remember the last time someone said that to her. Surprisingly, she missed hearing it. And coming from her cousin, it felt like a step toward restarting. Maybe she need to get on her imaginary horse again and make things right with Wyatt. Because if it had been her decision to push him away, it would have to be her decision to let him back in.

Georgie smiled and gave TJ one last pat. "I love you too. Let's go catch up to Lily before she starts wondering what happened to us! And remember, I'll be here every step of the way."

TJ nodded, and side by side, he and Georgie stepped closer to the edge of the forest. It was like a huge bundle of logs had been lifted off his back, as TJ crossed the invisible line between the yard to Heartland, to the forest. And he felt fine. It might not have been a good thing that Georgie and Wyatt had showed up before, but now he was thankful for it. TJ decided right then to never be angry with anyone showing up in time of need. That was his reconsidered decision, and he was going to stick to it, no matter what.

 **How was that? Good, I hope. Next update hopefully up by later this week, but for sure up by next Sunday. Thanks again for all the nice reviews that I didn't respond to, and please review for this chapter too! Happy reading!**

Next update/chapter 

The older kids each take a kid out, and if you think about it, there's three Flemming-Borden kids, but only Georgie and Wyatt. So who shows up to take the other Flemming-Borden girl out? That's a mystery you'll have to figure out!


	11. Chapter 11 - Taking A Chance

**So this chapter was originally called "Three Dates" but I had a change of plan, so it's now called Taking A Chance. I worked really hard and for a really long time on this, so I really hope you enjoy! I'm not sure about when the next chapter will be uploaded, as this chapter was supposed to be uploaded by Sunday, but I finished it early. So I'll have to see how my schedule works out, but hopefully by next Sunday there'll be a new upload! Thanks so much for all the nice reviews, and please enjoy this chapter! I'm not doing review answers this upload, but I'll for sure do ti for the next chapter. Sorry to disappoint if you had a review that you wanted answered.  
**

Chapter 11 - Taking A Chance  


By Tuesday, Wyatt and Georgie were getting the hang of the Flemming-Borden's kids' routines. It was obvious that TJ and Lyndy were the easier to handle kids of the three, as Lily needed to be reminded a few times before completing a chore. Or doing her first page of homework, as her art project at school needed to be done at home. But Georgie and Wyatt were learning how to deal with small situations, and from TJ and Lyndy's feedback, they were doing an awesome job. Once or twice, Lyndy even thought she saw the corners of Wyatt's mouth turn up, as if he was smiling when Georgie danced around the kitchen with Lily.

TJ had told her what went on with the trail riding, and how Georgie had helped him. He also mentioned that when he said I love you, Georgie had froze for a second. It was like she didn't know how to respond; like she hadn't heard those three words in a long time, TJ had said to Lyndy when they talked the night she got back.

Lyndy agreed with her brother, but wanted to continue to help Wyatt, and not just Georgie. It was obvious that Wyatt was just as awkward in this situation as Georgie and it didn't help that they were in charge of three kids under the age of twelve as well.

Today was Wednesday, and also a pro-d day for the three kids. Georgie planned to take the girls out, when Wyatt and TJ would spend some quality guy time. But Lily was threatening to ruin both outings, as she refused to go out with her sister and her brother.

"Lily, what's the matter? Yesterday, you were thrilled to spend some time with your sister, and hear more details from her trip with Rhett! Now you refuse to be anywhere near them?" Georgie was really confused, she couldn't remember as a child every refusing to hang out with Katie, other than the time when she was trying to spy on Georgie and Wyatt one evening. Georgie only remembered chasing her sister away and not eating dinner with the family that night. Yet from what Wyatt and Georgie had seen, nothing changed between the siblings the evening prior, so everyone had a reason to be confused. Even TJ and Lyndy themselves.

"Nothing's the matter! I just don't want them to come! I hate sharing my life!" Lily looked genuinely angry. She had her hands on her hips and a glare on her face. Lyndy was shocked those words had ever come out of Lily's mouth; she was normally such a sweet and kind girl. It was like something had brought it on, like she was acting or something. Lyndy couldn't think of any other reason for her uncalled for behaviour, so Lyndy decided to think what would bring on acting bad. Lyndy knew she'd find out soon enough, so she decided to play along.

"You know what Lily? I hate sharing my life too! I used to be the only kid, the one dad would take out for a ride in his truck, the one mom held up to pet Spartan. But ever since you became the little girl, you've taken my spotlight. So yeah, don't think you're the only one regretting things," Lyndy copied Lily's hand-on-hips pose, just to spite Lily. Lyndy prayed that she was doing the right thing, and that Lily wasn't actually acting up, and that Lyndy hadn't crushed her only sister's heart.

Lily's eyes flashed, but Lyndy saw the sparkle that Ty had passed down to all his kids. It only showed when something good was happening, and clarified Lyndy's guess that Lily was just playing a game. But why? And what did it have to do with Lyndy and TJ?

TJ saw the second long exchange between his sisters, and instantly caught on. It was like a sibling thing, like they all had this invisible connection or telepathy signals. He didn't know why they were being mean to each other, but he knew he should probably join in.

"I used to be the youngest Lily! For three great years I was the cutest, the youngest and the one everyone payed attention to! But then you came into the picture, and ruined everything! And Lyndy, you always tease me about Esme! So what if I like a girl? What did you think, I'd have no feelings ever? Oh yeah, that's right, you just thought I could be pushed to the limit and I wouldn't break because I'm just teary-eyed TJ! Well news flash, I'm not! So deal with it!" TJ had made up that nickname for himself on the spot, and almost smiled at his clever thinking. But smiling would ruin the whole thing, so he bit his lip to stop the corners of his mouth turning up.

Lyndy was glad TJ caught on and spun to face him. "I don't want to spend another minute with either of you! I'm leaving!" Lyndy tried to keep the angry look on her face as she ran down the hall and slammed the nearest door shut, although she stayed in the hallway. She wanted to see what Lily's plan was, and why she had started acting out in the first place.

Lily ran towards Georgie. "They're being mean! Make them stop!" she shouted, clutching Georgie's arm.

Georgie didn't know what to say. She had never in her whole life exchanged such cruel words with anyone! Maybe she thought them, but never said them out loud! It would have been one thing if Amy and Ty had been there, or just in Hudson, and she could call them to come deal with their kids. But today was the conference day, and Ty had said not to call unless it was a dire emergency. This seemed like an emergency to Georgie, but she knew it really wasn't. Plus, if she couldn't handle three kids that weren't even her own when they'd have a fight, how could she handle her own kids, if she and Wyatt ever had any? Maybe this would be a good learning experience for her. And Wyatt of course, as he was still perched by the sink, mid wipe on a dish he was drying. He hadn't moved from that position since Lily first had her outburst and refused to go.

"Lily, let's settle down a bit. Come sit on my lap and we'll talk about this. Wyatt, maybe you can take TJ outside? I'll have a chat with Lyndy after I finish with Lily." Georgie looked over at her husband. It was weird to think he was still her husband, when they didn't share a bed or couldn't really speak to each other fully, other than "please pass the chicken" at meal times. It was stupid, and Georgie really wanted to talk with him and find out where she stood. But he needed more time, and Georgie just had to be flexible. He never questioned her when she said she needed time after her accident, so she would need to do the same now.

To Georgie's surprise, Wyatt nodded. He motioned for Georgie to come closer and he leaned towards her, and spoked in her ear so the kids wouldn't hear. "Why don't TJ and I just head out for what we had planned for today? I don't believe in rewarding bad behaviour, but maybe we can figure out what went wrong. If they refuse to be in the same room tonight, we can find some sort of punishment tomorrow. For now, I think space is the best." Wyatt's tone was dull and showed no emotion. But Georgie thought she saw a hint of brightness in his eyes, when she smiled at him a second later.

"That sounds good," Georgie walked back over to Lily and picked her up. "Let's you and me have a chat. TJ and Wyatt are going to go out, so you'll have two less people listening in on our conversation. Then we'll go out with Lyndy and forget our problems for a bit. Okay?"

Lily had dropped her act the moment Wyatt started whispering to Georgie. But now she needed to pick it back up to not make things suspicious. "Okay," she replied, glaring at TJ.

TJ ignored her and he and Wyatt soon left. Georgie waited until the truck had disappeared from view, before sitting down with Lily on the couch. Georgie decided honesty and putting the big question right out there the best way to deal with this problem. "So what's brought on this sudden anger? You do know Lyndy and TJ did nothing wrong before now, and that they still love you no matter what?"  
Lily nodded, desperate to leave and go talk to Lyndy about why she had really acted up. "I know. Sometimes I feel like they never wanted me; like I'm just the youngest and no one special. Plus Lyndy and TJ are closer in age than me and TJ, so they always talk and hang out. I wish that I'd be asked to join them. I feel left out." Lily was trying her best to make up a reasonable excuse, and she thought she was doing a pretty good job.

Georgie had no idea Lily was making things up, and genuinely thought Lily felt left out. "Oh Lily, they're just older. They're helping each other out with friend problems probably or talking about crushes. When you get to be that age, you'll be able to talk to them all you want. Some things aren't meant for young ears." Georgie felt bad for her cousin, and it was her instinct to act motherly.

"Okay." Lily looked up from staring at the carpet, to see Lyndy at the edge of the living room. "I'm sorry Lyndy."

Georgie looked up too, and watched as Lyndy approached her younger sister. "I'm sorry too. You're the only sister I've got, and truth is, I love you, no matter what. So we should totally stick together. And just because me and TJ talk together now, that doesn't mean I'll always talk to him about everything. There are certain things that only you and me will talk about, like cute boys and the girls TJ brings home in his later years. Plus, you and me can always talk, we're sister's after all. We don't need a reason." Lyndy opened her arms and to Georgie's surprise and delight, Lily ran towards them and hugged her older sister tight. It took all Georgie had to not become teary-eyed at the exchange, and she wished she and Wyatt could have had a talk like that, that ended in hugs, not someone leaving.

"C'mon girls, I'm glad you've sorted things out. We'll chat with TJ later, but for now, let's just enjoy your day off. I'll grab my keys, and we can maybe head into town for ice cream or something." Georgie smiled as the two girls slapped a high five. The girls had mainly solved the problem themselves, but Georgie couldn't help to think she had helped them in some way. Maybe she would be an okay mom.

But there was something missing, like Georgie couldn't do it by herself. And maybe there was truth in that; more like Georgie didn't want to do it by herself. Because truth was, Georgie wouldn't do it without Wyat by her side. He was bound her to with more than a ring, which she tried to forget that she threw at him before she left. Life had been ugly back then, and it was so to speak that was only a week and a half ago. But Georgie was learning, and so was Wyatt. Maybe this was just a bump in the road that held the future for their marriage. Georgie hoped that this was just a bump, and the the edge of a cliff for her and Wyatt. Maybe she should just take a chance and talk to him instead of giving him time to think of all the bad things.

Lyndy was putting on her boots by the open door, when a cab turned into Heartland's driveway. "Georgie, are you expecting anyone?" She called into the kitchen, where Georgie was searching through her purse to find her keys.

Georgie stopped her search to look through the kitchen window. "No, I'm not expecting anyone. Amy and Ty never mentioned visitors either. Wonder who it is?" As if it was timed, Georgie's phone rang right then. She picked up automatically, and to her surprise, it was Amy.

"Hey Georgie, how's everything going over there?"

"Good, how about you? Aren't you in a clinic right now?"

"Just in between actually. I just wanted to catch you before the cab got to Heartland. I hope it hasn't arrived yet."

Georgie was still watching out the window. "It just stopped outside the house. Why?"

"Oh sorry, I have to go, but your sister can stay for as long as she likes!" The call abruptly cut off, and Georgie was once again left puzzled. But then she saw the all too familiar figure with blonde hair and a smiling face step out into the early morning sun, and she knew what Amy meant.

"Lyndy, Lily, even though you made up, you'll still get to spend the day be yourselves," Georgie said, heading for the front door.

"Why?" Lily looked at Georgie.

Georgie opened the door, but turned to face Lily. "Because my sister's here."

 **Surprise! Katie's back, and for once you'll want her to leave because I'll tell you now, there's a surprise or a shock for her right before she goes! But sorry, that's not for a while yet. So until then, wait for the new upload, which involves some more crazy feelings and some more story line. Don't forget to review and I'll be back before long! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, as always!**

 ***Also, if you didn't know, this story is also uploaded on Archive Of Our Own, so follow on there if you have an account on that site.**

Next update/chapter  


Lily is injured under Georgie's watch, which makes Georgie believe she isn't cut out to be a mom, even though she thought differently earlier that morning.


	12. Chapter 12 - Not Cut Out For That

**I'm really sorry about this chapter being up later than said, but I was sick for three days and did nothing but lay on the couch, then Christmas holidays happened and that's a really busy time for my family. So I apologize! Every second week after this, I promise I will have a new chapter up for you! I will let you know, that I am busy moving houses and across the country, so if my writing isn't up to speed, please forgive me. Thanks so much, and please tell me what you think!  
**

 **Also, I will reply to more reviews next chapter, these ones needed replying faster, because they've been waiting the longest. More will be up soon!**

* * *

 _HL Lover 4ever chapter 11 . Dec 3_

KATIE'S BACK! YESSSSS "Because my sister's here" omggg I love this 3 I can't wait for the next update, looks really interesting! Hopefully Georgie can overcome her insecurity despite the accident with Lily.

My response

You're in for a treat! And I knew you'd like that Katie was back :)))

* * *

SpartanAmyMiracleGirl10 chapter 10 . Dec 2

I want to say thank you for mentioning me

My response

My pleasure!

* * *

 **This chapter give Wyatt a bit of in sight on how sorry Georgie is feeling, and he starts to think differently of her. Either good or bad, it all helps in the end.**

Chapter 12 - Not Cut Out For That

"When did you decide to come to Heartland? You were just here on Friday! It hasn't even been a week yet!" Georgie had let Katie into the house and helped her younger sister with her suitcase.

"I got a call from someone, and they wondered if I'd like to go to a few places with them this week. Mom said it was okay if I went, and plus, school isn't that important. At least that's what my teachers said when I asked if I could have the homework for the next week or so." Katie looked at Georgie. "How's things going between you and Wyatt?"

Georgie knew Katie was bound to find out at some point. "I'm actually not the one being difficult at the moment. Wyatt's been avoiding talking to me, but that's all I want to do. Or to just see a hint of warmth from his eyes. Yet all I get is expressionless faces and dim-lit eyes." Georgie sighed. Katie patted her shoulder and pulled Georgie in for a side hug. "He'll come around. He just needs time, like you did."

"I know, and that's what I keep telling myself. But it's so hard, plus I just want to know if he still loves me if anything." Georgie gave Katie a sad glance, and then a small smile. "If time's what it takes to make things right again, time is what I'll give,"

"Sounds good." Katie didn't know what else to say, so she just made a silly excuse about having to go unpack after offering to head into town. It was already assumed she'd just take over the guest room again, which is where she stayed just days ago. Georgie and Wyatt still slept in separate rooms; her in Lily's room and Wyatt in TJ's. All three kids slept up in Lyndy's room, although it wasn't as much fun as it had been before.

Speaking of kids, Lyndy and Lily had left the room as soon as they said hi to their younger cousin. Not wanting to intrude on the sisterly greeting, they darted upstairs to Lyndy's room. "So what was the acting for downstairs earlier?" Lyndy asked, shutting the door behind them.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "So you caught on! For a minute I thought you were really mad at me!"

Lyndy rolled her eyes. "You aren't hard to figure out, Lily. I think TJ figured it out too, although I'd like to point out I got it first."

"Nice sis." Lily paused. "Did you see how Georgie handled the situation? And also how she and Wyatt whispered in agreement together? That was what I was hoping to get out of this. They worked together to fix a problem to do with kids! Plus, they might come across a problem like this if they have more than one kid, which I bet they will when they get back together. I'm confident about it."

"That's smart Lil, I like it." Lyndy praised her younger sister. She was proud that Lily had thought of such a smart tactic to bring their cousins back together. As much as she was on Wyatt's side, Lyndy also wanted to see improvement from Georgie's as well.

There was a silence, as the talking downstairs suddenly ceased. Lyndy and Lily crept to the top of the stairs to see Katie disappear down the hall that lead to the bedrooms. Lyndy and Lily went the rest of the way down the stairs to see Georgie in the kitchen.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Georgie smiled as they approached. She was becoming more comfortable around the kids the more the days went by.

"Not much, can I go for a bike ride? We never do 'cause mom's afraid the gravel will puncture the tires." Lily said, whining a little.

Georgie looked at her watch. "I don't see why not? You and me can stay here I guess. Katie volunteered to go into town to grab some groceries and she thought Lyndy could go with her. Sound okay guys?"

Lyndy nodded. She liked hanging out with her cousin who seemed like a cousin, not an aunt, like Georgie felt to Lyndy.

Katie held up her hand, which already contained the keys to Lou's SUV. "Ready to hit to road?" She asked.

"You bet." liked going into town, and whenever they were finished whatever they were in town for, Amy normally took her kids into Maggie's for a drink and something sweet to eat.

Katie held out her hand for the keys to Lou's SUV, and Georgie handed them over. "We'll be back soon, and just text me the list of supplies, 'kay?" Katie stopped to look at her sister. From what Lyndy could tell, they were going grocery shopping, which wasn't one of her favourite town chores. But she'd rather go into town than stay and ride her bike. As a child, Lyndy had always been more into horses and therefore never learned to ride a bike, but instead a horse. When came the time she wanted to learn, it proved too embarrassing and Lyndy just decided to stick to horses. Lily though, had learned as a toddler, so she enjoyed riding TJ's old bike whenever she could.

"Cool." Georgie turned away from Katie to continue washing the breakfast dishes. Katie shrugged and headed out the door, leaving Lyndy to follow, after slipping on her boots.

As soon as Katie and Lyndy left, Georgie turned to Lily. "Why don't you grab your bike out of the shed and I'll meet you outside in a minute. Just gotta text Katie what stuff to buy."

"Okay!" Lily nodded and raced outside after pulling on her running shoes. Surprising to what you think, all three kids did have normal shoes compared to the kids in their class, although Lyndy's and TJ's weren't worn as much as cowboy/girl boots. Lily enjoyed her sneakers, and loved having an excuse to where them.

After texting Katie supplies they needed, Georgie notified Wyatt of Katie's arrival and asked how TJ and him were getting on. Wyatt replied that they were just sitting down to lunch at Maggie's, and that they were going for a trail ride afterwards.

It sounded like everything was under control, and Georgie finally felt like she could take a breather. The past few days had been a good learning experience for her and for Wyatt, and she could see things might work out, if only she and Wyatt were given a chance to talk, for real. Maybe Katie's arrival was just what they needed, and they'd finally get a chance to talk.

Georgie grabbed a mug of lukewarm coffee, and settled into the couch, just staring into space. She almost drifted off, but then there was a shriek and a cry from just outside the house.

Georgie jumped up, scrambling off of the couch. Coffee sloshed over the sides of her mug and Georgie held back a curse, as the brown liquid covered her clothes and ran down her jeans.

Any other situation, Georgie would have sighed and grabbed a cloth, but someone was still shrieking outside, and Georgie's heart thumped as she remembered Lily was still outside. Crossing her fingers her cousin was fine, Georgie slid into a pair of worn boots that were probably Ty's and opened the front door.

When Georgie got outside, the first thing she saw was Lily, crumpled on the ground right by the stairs leading up to he porch. Her bike was half on top of her, and one of the handles was pushed into her stomach. Lily looked fine, except for a couple scratches on her arm and chin. Then Georgie caught glimpse of Lily's shoulder.

Georgie wasn't a doctor, but anyone could tell a dislocated shoulder from a normal one. It hung out a bit, and the look of pain on Lily's face told Georgie everything she needed to know.

"Oh Lily, what happened?" Georgie rushed for her cousin, almost tripping in the boots she had slipped on. They were way too big, almost by four sizes.

"I-I-I hi-it th-the stair-s with my-my bike," she struggled to say. Her face was twisted up and Georgie couldn't even begin to imagine what pain the six year old was in. It was painful after Afleet Desire had crashed upon her, but she had blacked out almost immediately, so there was no pain afterwards.

Georgie didn't want to touch Lily, but she needed to get the bike off the poor girl, who had begun to hyperventilate.

"Lily, we need to take you to the hospital, okay? I'm going to pull the bike off you, then pull the car up. Do you think you could walk over to the car?" Georgie asked, hoping a question would calm Lily down a bit.

"O-o-okay." Taking deep breaths, Lily nodded as best she could.

Georgie removed the bike from her cousins entangled legs and saw that there were a few scratches, but otherwise from the shoulder, Lily was fine. That relief gave Georgie the energy to run inside as fast as she could to grab the car keys and her phone. Putting Wyatt on speed dial, she hoped he wasn't driving home yet.

"Wyatt? It's Georgie. There's been an accident, and you need to meet me at the hospital immediately. Call Katie and tell her to meet us there as well. Bring the kids, it's not me that's hurt. Hurry please!" Georgie sighed as she ended the voice mail. She prayed Wyatt would hear it soon, and rush over to the hospital.

Scanning the choice of cars, Georgie discovered she could either grab Ty and Amy's big blue truck or Jack's ancient one. It was an easy decision, and soon enough, the big blue truck was pulling up near the gate to the house.

"Lily, how are you doing?" Georgie ran for her cousin and helped her stand up. Lily was wobbly on her feet, and she shrieked as her shoulder shifted ever so slightly.

"It hurts Georgie, stop the pain!" Lily was crying, tears streaming down her face. Georgie felt so bad, and wished she could take some of Lily's pain. It was a really motherly thing to think. Maybe this would prove how she could work in an emergency.

"I'm sorry Lilybug, I can't. If I could, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Georgie was carefully walking with Lily to the car, and grabbed a horse blanket from the back. "Lie on this, good shoulder to the seats of the car. I'll try to strap you in sideways."

"Okay." Lily sniffed and lay her good shoulder against the car, lying on her side. Georgie made sure her cousin was strapped in okay, then jumped into the driver's seat herself. On the way to the hospital, Georgie hoped with all her might that Katie and Wyatt would be there.

As she pulled into the hospital emergency lot, Georgie felt her stomach lurch. The last time she had been her was after her accident. It still gave her the chills, whenever she drove by a hospital, but she hadn't been in one since her dreaded horse scuffle.

"Owwww," Lily cried, as she tried to sit up. Georgie shook her head to try to clear out the bad memories, only thinking of Lily. As slowly and gently as she could, Georgie took Lily into the hospital, doing her best to block out the smell and wailing patients.

When Georgie entered the emergency wing, she immediately saw Wyatt and TJ looking worried over by the counter. TJ saw them first, and ran for his sister. Wyatt followed and gave Georgie a side glance. "You okay? I know what being in a hospital must bring back." He genuinely looks concerned but Georgie was too distraught about Lily to notice his kindness.

A woman in green hospital scrubs comes over to them at that moment. "Hello there, I'm Alison. What can I do for you?" she asks calmly.

Georgie looks over at Lily. "I think she dislocated her shoulder. She was riding her bike and apparently hit the stairs leading up to our ranch. She's in pain, please help her!"

Alison took one look at Lily and nodded grimly. "It is indeed dislocated. We'll need to get our doctor and team down here to put it back into place, which will require someone to hold her down. If you could just sign these papers for your daughter, I'll call Doctor Brandon down now." The nurse handed Georgie a clipboard with a pen attached to the string.

Georgie was startled for a second, but then snapped out of it and took the clipboard. "Lily's actually my younger cousin, not my daughter. And thank you." Georgie didn't know what else to say. It was a surprise that Alison thought LIly was her daughter, did she think Georgie looked like the type of neglectful parent to leave her daughter outside without supervision. Maybe that was a sign she'd be a failure parent and that all this not being able to have a baby was a good thing. Like she would fail as a parent, and God was just letting her out the easy way, without ruining some poor child's life. Yeah, that was it. And Wyatt probably thought, deep down she bet, that she'd fail. That's most likely why he'd been so spacious lately, like he wanted to divorce her so that he could find himself a wife who wouldn't yell abusive things ot him in distraught and be able to birth a child.

Alison smiled, but the smile was short lived. "I'm sorry Ma'am, my mistake. You seemed to care so much about her that I thought she was your own. I'm truly sorry. Please fill out the sheet and take it to the desk when you're done. I'll call the team now." Alison headed back to her desk, not looking back. In the time Georgie was thinking all those terrible but what she thought were true, thoughts, Wyatt had taken the clipboard and started to fill it out. He filled in Lily's birth date, her full name and who he was and how he was related to her. Then he took it over himself to Alison. When he returned, he took Lily's hand of her un-injured arm.

"How's it feel?" he asks, trying a smile. He motions for TJ to go near Georgie, and he obliges, but sullenly. Georgie seemed almost frozen on the spot, until she heard the familiar voice of her sister.

"Georgie!" Katie shouted, at the same time that Lyndy shouted out "LIly!"

Georgie turned, relieved to know that Katie had gotten the message, and hadn't left to go home. "Katie," she whispered, and opened her arms for Katie to envelop her into a much needed hug.

Lyndy on the other hand, raced for Lily, a concerned look on her face. "LIly, are you okay? What happened? Katie only got a text saying to drop everything and come to the hospital. Luckily we had already gotten all the groceries, or else I don't know what would have happened. Katie had only thought to check her phone when we were leaving to come home, in case there was any last minute item. When she say Wyatt's text, we raced over here." Lyndy relays the blow by blow, breathless.

What Lyndy didn't know, was where Lily was hurting and how badly. She thought it was just a scrape or something. So when Lily cried out in pain because Lyndy had accidentally touched her injured shoulder, Lyndy freaked out.

"Georgie, what did you do to her? She was fine when we left, now she's screaming at my every touch. What did you do to her?" Lyndy was shouting now, and it was causing a scene in the middle of the hospital. People were staring, and a mother who looked Amy's age pulled her son closer to her.  
Georgie didn't know what to say, but Wyatt could see she was distracted. So he did the only thing he could think of fast, and grabbed Lyndy in a hug and pulled her against his chest.

"It was an accident Lyndy. Lily was riding her bike and hit the ranch porch stairs and fell, while her bike fell on top of her. It was unpreventable. She's just got a dislocated shoulder, which the doctors are coming to put it back in place. That will make all the pain go away, and she'll be set to go, after some pain killers. She'll be right as rain soon." Wyatt patted Lyndy on the head, and held her closer.

"The Doctor is here now, if you're ready." Alison leaned down to Lily's height. "Hey sweetheart, let's get your shoulder back to normal, okay? You'll feel better soon, I promise."

Lily nodded, her face still scrunched in pain. Wyatt let go of Lyndy, who rushed over to Georgie, and took Lily with him into the operating room, although they weren't operating. TJ grabbed Georgie's hand and Lyndy took Katie's. They turned their backs from where Lily and Wyatt were and Lyndy, TJ and Georgie covered their ears. It hurt the siblings hearts to see their little sister in pain. It was a good thing they weren't allowed in the room with Lily while her sister got put back into place. Georgie was uneasy listening to Lily's crying and wailing.

Wyatt was the one who calmed Lyndy down and kept the kids in control. He helped Lily without being scared of a stupid hospital of all things. And he was practically destined to have a child, or multiple. But Georgie was just a girl who had a short fuse and yelled abuse to the person she loved because of what? Yeah, there was no good answer. Maybe it was a good thing she couldn't have kids, because no matter what, she wouldn't be cut out for that.

Next upload/chapter

Ty and Amy cut their trip short and come home to Lily being comforted by Wyatt, and TJ getting advice from Georgie about what to do with Esme

 **Hope this meets some of your expectations! Please review!**

 **Until next week, or two,**

 **Oakley**


	13. Chapter 13 - They'll Be Alright

**Okay so here's what's happened in my life since I last uploaded.**

 **My grandpa passed away two nights ago. Very sudden, so my parents aren't telling me all the details. We went and visited him and my family over break two weeks ago and he was fine. I'm very very heartbroken right now.**

 **My second eldest brother got into huge trouble, and not mom and dad trouble, but law trouble. It's bad and I'm scared now. Not of him, but other things I can't mention.**

 **Since we moved, we're having huge issues with the new neighbours, and our new house.**

 **I moved halfway through a semester, so the workload has been huge because I need to catch up on everything.**

 **To top it all off, my dad got into a car accident last week and broke his leg and arm, so he can't move around much and I've been helping him with stuff as simple as getting up.**

 **I was halfway through the next upload when things started to happen, and haven't had the time to do anything but help my family, and myself. I promise I haven't forgotten about anyone, and will continue to work in my spare time. If everyone could just give me a few weeks to sort out my life, I promise I'll be back with great content and surprises as well. Below, I have answered as many reviews as I can, so please read if you made a review and I haven't said anything about it. I appreciate all of you and am so thankful.**

 **Just as an FYI, when I upload again, the new chapter will be uploaded at the bottom of this message.**

* * *

Guest chapter 12 . Mar 23

I know life is crazy right now, but when are you going to post again? It's hard to find a good Heartland fanfiction that stays true to the characters personalities and this story is definitely one that does! Keep up the great writing and I hope you get the chance to write more soon!  
Britt

My response

You are so sweet to review this! I know I am becoming a disappointment, but if you lived my life, it'd be hard too. I really hope to upload soon, and I promise I will try my best, but with issues like the ones mentioned above I don't know when I'll upload again. Hopefully soon! But I really love you for sticking with this story, please DM on Instagram wyorgie me if you need anything or just so we can talk.

* * *

SpartanAmyMiracleGirl10 chapter 1 . Mar 22

Can you pretty please update your wonderful story 10 Years, A Heartland Story on here?

My response

I will, I promise. Soon, I hope. You're reviews make me try to write, but lately I've been too worked up.

* * *

Guest chapter 12 . Feb 11

Don't forget your fans ...

My response

I promise I haven't forgotten anyone, forgive me for being inactive! Thanks for your support and time you've spent on my story!  


* * *

heartlandwriters chapter 12 . Feb 3

Absolutely in love with this chapter! Loved the tidbits of what Georgie was feeling, and I especially liked the part where the nurse confused Georgie to be Lily's mom. That was adorable. Can't wait for the next chapter!

My response

You are so kind! I liked that part too :) I'm glad you're looking forward to it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Anna chapter 12 . Jan 28

Ons more week ... yesssss

My response

Haha, that's so cute! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Hi guys, I'm finally uploading again! I feel so guilty not uploading, but I'm sure you all understand why. All the comments you left after I first posted this chapter were so kind and I felt much better after reading them. I will be replying to them at the end of this chapter. I'm not sure when I will update again, but I promise it won't be as long a wait as before. Thank you all for your support and please comment if you liked this chapter!  
**

 **-Oakley**

Chapter 13 - They'll Be Alright

"So how's your arm?" Lyndy asked Lily, perching on the edge of her bedside. Because of her injury, Lyndy offered up her bed for her little sister to sleep in until her shoulder healed, and Lily graciously accepted. Lyndy took up Lily's place on the floor with TJ. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, and Lyndy was surprised TJ and Lily hadn't complained about it yet. But they were tougher than they looked, and Lily had proved that with her dislocated shoulder.

"It's okay, kinda numb," Lily replied. The doctor had given her some painkillers, and Lily had been taking them to take away at least some of the pain.

"Well I'll go get you some juice, then maybe you'll be able to nap." Lyndy stood up, and started for the stairs. When she reached the kitchen. Wyatt was leaning over something on the kitchen table, and TJ was hovering nearby.

"Oh hey Lyndy," TJ said, not looking up more than a glance.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lyndy paused by the fridge to watch. Wyatt had some pieces of wood scattered around him, and it looked like he was gluing something together.

TJ held up a picture of an airplane on the front cover of a kids magazine. "I'm building this! Wyatt's helping though, because the pieces are really finicky."

"Cool, we'll have to go outside and fly it later." Lyndy finished pouring Lily's juice, and then turned to Georgie, who was sitting at the dinner table looking over some photographs from an old album. "Can I take this juice up to Lily?"

Georgie nodded, not looking up. "Oh wait, actually get her to come down here because I have some photos to show you."

"Okay." Lyndy set the juice down and ran to the stairs leading to her room. "Lily, can you come downstairs? Georgie wants to show us some pictures."

There was a faint voice that replied, "Okay, be down in a minute!"

Lyndy grabbed the seat next to Georgie. She peered over Georgie's shoulder to look at the photos displayed. There were really funny ones, like Lyndy, Amy and Ty with Spartan when Lyndy was just a baby. One of Lyndy being twirled high above Ty's head. There were good ones of Lyndy and TJ, a few days after TJ was born. But the best ones were of Lily when she was two or three.

Lily was always a sassy child. She was famous for her silly, mad or just plain attitude-filled faces when she was younger. Amy and Ty had managed to capture many pictures of Lily's faces.

Lyndy was laughing so hard at a particular picture, when Lily came down the stairs. Looking confused, Lily crossed over to sit on the other side of Georgie. She took one look at the picture Lyndy was holding, and burst out laughing herself.

Lily used to love just playing in the barn every second of everyday. She would run there before breakfast and be there when it was time for bed. One time, when all the horses had come down with an illness, Lily hadn't been allowed in the barn in case the disease was contagious to humans. Lily had been so mad, that she put on that sassy frown and made a tent of saddles and pads in the corner, refusing to leave. Lyndy always thought that was the best picture in the world, and Lily agreed.

"That picture is awesome," Lily said, in between laughing. She smiled, and Lyndy breathed a sigh of relief. Lily was distracted and wasn't thinking about the pain in her arm.

Suddenly the door opened. Lyndy sprang from her seat, and saw that her parents were standing in the foyer. "Mom! Dad!" Lyndy shouted, and ran to hug them. TJ did the same. Ty and Amy enveloped their kids in hugs. As their oldest two stepped back, Lily approached them, her arm still in a sling.

"Lily, how are you feeling?" Amy asked, reaching out to gently hug her youngest daughter. "We came home early to see how you were holding up."

Lily looked from Wyatt to Georgie, then back to her parents. "I'm fine! Georgie and Wyatt are taking great care of me! You had no reason to worry!"

Amy exchanged a glance with Ty. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," Ty said, with a smile. As he listened to all his kids' stories of the past few days, Amy walked over to Georgie.

"Thank you for being there for Lily," she said. "Ty and I don't blame you in the least for the accident."

Georgie nodded. "Thanks for saying that Amy, I really appreciate it. You may like to know that Wyatt and I have talked a bit, not much, but a bit."

Amy smiled. "So we really didn't need to come back early. Well then, life does have a way of working out."

Georgie smiled back. Lyndy ran up to her mom and grabbed her arm. "Mom, come look at the photos Georgie was showing us before you came!"

Amy followed her daughter, and sat next to her husband. And as the family all came together, Amy surveyed her surroundings. Ty was holding Lily in his lap was laughing at a photo, while Wyatt and Georgie and TJ were overlooking something else. _They'll be alright_ , Amy thought. Everything will be fine.

 **How was that? Sorry it's so short. Replies to comments are listed below, please review and follow this story!**

 **Also, who's excited for season 12? MEEEEEE! Also, follow my Instagram wyorgie. I'm super pumped because I get to meet Amber Marshall this summer! EEEIIIIII!**

* * *

Guest chapter 13 . May 31

How are you and your family ? Just wanted to know ... i miss you and your stories ! Take your time

My response

Hi there! Thank you so much for asking! We are doing MUCH better, and getting ourselves straightened out. Living every day like it's our last, you know? You are so kind to ask about us, and I appreciate this so much! I miss writing, but it all slipped my mind while I was going through all the terrible stuff a while ago. Thank you so much for asking, and it's for your guys that I keep writing! Thank you! Please keep reading and I can't wait for you to see what's going to come!

* * *

Anna chapter 13 . Apr 21

Please take your time ... my thoughts are with you

Guest chapter 13 . Apr 8

thanks for posting this. it's really sweet.

heartlandwriters chapter 13 . Apr 8

You're not becoming a disappointment, Oakley. I understand how rough things are for you, and I'm really sorry about everything you're going through. Really hoping that you get through everything, sending all my wishes. Please take your time with the story, and for now you should focus on what's important. Us fans can wait ;)

bemabound chapter 13 . Apr 7

my heart n prayers are with you as I'm sure are all your other fans. you DO what you need to do Please don't feel pressured. Keep positive

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 7

love it

Buffaloboy chapter 13 . Apr 7

Take your time. When you get the chance we will be here to read your continuation. Sorry about your grandpa

My response

Everyone is so sweet! I am so glad to have fans like you guys! Thank you all for your kind words and taking the time to comment and make me feel better. I love and appreciate every single one of you. Stay fabulous!

* * *

Next update/chapter

Georgie and Wyatt have a long talk, and the Flemming-Borden's have a family day!


	14. Chapter 14 - From The Ground Up

**To start this chapter off, here are some answers/responses to your amazing reviews!  
**

* * *

Don chapter 13 . Aug 14

I really enjoy this story line but only have content through chapter 13. How can I access the rest of them?

My response

Hi Don! Thank you so much, your feedback means a lot! I actually haven't written the rest of the story yet! This upload has chapter 14, but otherwise I have yet to indulge you in the rest of the story! Please stay tuned, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Guest chapter 4 . Aug 2

Love this story so far! But what about adult Lily not young Lily

My response

Thank you so much! To be completely honest, I haven't really thought about Ty's mom. It is really hard to think up more than one or two main story lines, and Ty's mom is kind of on my back burner for a while. I can definitely add her as a guest appearance if you wish? Just review and let me know!

* * *

Guest chapter 13 . Jun 10

How are you these days ? I hope a little bit better - just curious

My response

I really appreciate you asking me, it means a lot! I'm actually tons better, and got to have a bunch of family time this summer, which made all the difference. Thank you for being so sweet, I can't say how much it means to me. Enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

heartlandwriters chapter 13 . Jun 9

It felt amazing to read your story again, Oakley! I just love the feel of it, how cozy and comforting it makes you feel reading it. I loved the part of the photo album, and everyone just bonding over it all. Amy's thoughts in the end really made me tear up, and it felt reassuring that you put that part in. I love your story so much, and I hope to see an update really soon! :)

My response

Girl, I just can't with you anymore! You're the sweetest, bestest friend online for me! Thank you for every review and piece of encouragement you've given me! I wrote this chapter with you and your awesome story Deserving in mind! I really hope you love this chapter!

* * *

Guest chapter 13 . May 31

How are you and your family ? Just wanted to know ... i miss you and your stories ! Take your time

My response

We're better, thanks! I miss writing my stories, to be honest. And I miss you guys and your awesome reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing positivity, it means so much!

* * *

 **Here's the chapter of all chapters. I'm sure you're all dying to know about Georgie and Wyatt and how they'll work things out, if they even get that far. So here it is, the chapter that answers all your questions! Keep in mind there is still lots of story left to be written after this, so don't think this is the end! Happy reading!  
**

 *****This chapter was inspired by Dan + Shay's "From the Ground Up" All copyright goes to them and this wonderful song that reminds me 100% of Heartland. Please go search it up and DM me at "wyorgie" to tell me what you thought! Thank you!**

Chapter 13 - From the Ground Up  


"Georgie, maybe it would be best to talk to Wyatt today." Amy suggested gently, as she and her niece were preparing breakfast for everyone

To Amy's surprise, Georgie nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure," she said. "I'd like to try again you know. Last time we were both thinking irrationally."

Amy nodded too. "Okay, that makes sense. Ty and I were going to take the kids out for a family day anyways. It's kind of a ritual for us whenever Ty and I come back from a conference or whatever. You and Wyatt do whatever you need to do."

Georgie smiled. "Thanks Amy," she said, hugging her aunt.

Breakfast was quickly eaten, and Amy was excited to go out with all three of her kids. They hadn't done this in a while, plus it would be good for Georgie and Wyatt to talk. Alone. A lot had happened since the last time they were alone, and Amy couldn't help to hope that things were going to work out between them.

Lyndy was reluctant to go out with her family once she heard that Wyatt and Georgie were going to be home alone together. "But what if something happens?" she asked, eyes darting between the broken couple across the room.

Amy looked Lyndy in the eyes. "Lyndy, I promise nothing bad will happen between them. They're adults; they can have one rational conversation. Besides, they've been getting along great these past few days, from what I've seen. If there's a problem, we'll only be half an hour away. We'll be home before long, anyways." Amy reasoned.

Lyndy thought for a moment. "Okay," she said, after a few seconds had passed. She ran off to grab her shoes and jacket. Amy followed her daughter out to the truck. On her way, she passed the picture Jack had framed years ago of everyone in the family, from Tim to at the time, baby Lily. Looking at that picture reminded Amy of a song she had heard before, one that always made her think of Heartland and her life with Ty, as well as her family.

Grandma and grandpa

painted a picture of sixty-five years

And one little house

More than a memory

More than saying I do

Kiss you goodnight's and I love you's

Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps

Build our own family

One day at a time

Ten little toes, a painted pink room

Our beautiful baby looks just like you

And we'll build this love from the ground up

Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you

Just take my hand

And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be

And we'll build this love from the ground up

For worse or for better

And I will be all you need

Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad

We'll give all that we have

And we'll build this love from the ground up

As the truck pulled away from the house, Georgie turned to Wyatt. It was up to her to make the first move. "Want to go for a walk?" She asked, shyly almost.

Wyatt looked up from fiddling with the dishcloth in his lap. "Okay," he agreed.

They quickly slipped their shoes on, and headed for the trail they normally used for trail rides. It was all Georgie could do to not say something to break the silence, but she felt it was Wyatt's turn to say something.

At last, Wyatt stopped, and looks at Georgie. "I don't know where to start," he began, staring at the ground. "When you left, I thought everything was over. I thought the life we had imagined was gone, and you were ashamed at what had happened and the mistakes that were made. But what you never knew was that I was willing to help you get through whatever you needed to get through. Thick or thin, right?" He shot a glance at Georgie.

"I'm sorry," Georgie said. Wyatt opened his mouth to speak, about to tell her that he'd heard her say that so many times, it almost didn't matter anymore. "I know you've heard it a million times, but really, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. That's about all I can say. I really, truly mean it this time. No half sorrys, just saying it so that you'll let me go. No, I'm just so sorry Wyatt. You mean the world to me, and when I was hurt I blamed it all on you. You the one closest to me, and when everything blew up, I turned to you for fault. I'm sorry." Georgie's voice was choked with emotion, and finally it just blew over. She stopped walking and stood in the middle of the forest, letting tears fall down her cheeks.

Wyatt had started the conversation expecting a detailed explanation from Georgie about why she did everything she did. But hearing Georgie's sincere "I'm Sorry" proved that there was no logical explanation. She couldn't give a reason, and Wyatt understood that. He was her husband anyways. So as she stood there crying, Wyatt immediately forgave her for everything. He stepped forward and engulfed her in his arms, not letting go. It was these moments he knew he loved her, no matter what came between them. And these moments that would allow them to overcome everything in their path

This life will go by

In the blink of an eye

But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side

The cloud are gonna roll

The earth's gonna shake

But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain

And we'll build this love from the ground up

Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you

Just take my hand

Lyndy jumped out of the truck, all smiles. Her concern about Georgie and Wyatt being along together forgotten about. "Can we get a drink at Maggie's?" Lyndy asked, pointing at the family owned diner across the street.

Amy exchanged a glance with Ty, who shrugged. "Why not?" he said, and picked Lily up. "Today, we can do whatever you kids wish."

TJ jumped up and down. "Yay!" He shouted. Then he blushed and stood still, realizing his jumping was something his little sister would do, not him.

The family of five crossed the street, and headed into Maggie's. Jen greeted them with a smile, and told them that whatever they ordered would be on the house. Amy laughed and shock her head; it would look bad to leave without paying. Jenn just smiled and said whatever they wanted to do.

After they were seated, TJ, Lyndy and Lily began to tell their parents everything that had happened over the past few days. It was the family time everyone needed. Everything was peaceful to say the least and Amy had a feeling Wyatt and Georgie would work thing out. So as they toasted with milkshakes to being back together again, Amy reached for Ty's hand. He grasped hers in return, and they smiled. Everything would be okay again. No matter what.

And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be

And we'll build this love from the ground up

For worse or for better

And I will be all you need

Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad

We'll give all that we have

And we'll build this love from the ground up

Someday we'll wake up

With thousands of pictures

Sixty-five years in this little house

I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built

I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still

And we'll build this love from the ground up

For worse or for better

And I will be all you need

Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad

We'll give all that we have

And we'll build this love from the ground up

From the ground up

 **Hope it met your standards; you have no idea how long I've been waiting to finally finish and have time to upload this chapter!I really hate how I ended it, but I can't always please myself. Because of my life being so crazy and school that is going to be so demanding, I've decided that to only upload a new chapter once every two months, one month if my schedule becomes easier. This causes less stress on my behalf that I haven't given you a chapter on time, and it gives you guys something to look forward to! Plus, every chapter upload, I'll submit answers/responses to reviews. Thank you for understanding and please keep reading this story! Don't forget to review and favourite! I do it for you guys!  
**

 **-Oakley**

* * *

Next update/chapter

Georgie announces she's going to quit show jumping (officially); Katie gets given a dog by a certain someone; Caleb and Cass drop Esme over for a couple nights


End file.
